


집(Home)

by lacemonster, tulip2002



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brudick - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, light exhibitionism, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip2002/pseuds/tulip2002
Summary: 나이트윙이 되어 활동하던 딕은 제이슨이 죽었다는 소식을 듣고 몇 년만에 브루스의 집을 방문한다. 하지만 그와 브루스 사이에는 이중의 골이 놓여 있었다. 하나는 딕의 독립이 남긴 앙금, 또 하나는 제이슨의 죽음이 남긴 상처다. lacemonster 님의 Home을 번역하였습니다.브루스 웨인/딕 그레이슨. 'A Death in the Family' 이후 사건에 기반한 소설이나 타임라인은 조금 변경되었음.





	집(Home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764444) by [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster). 



> 작가의 말(2016.1.19.):  
> 이야기는 제이슨 토드의 죽음 직후 시점입니다. 저는 몇 가지 타임라인을 변경하였는데 대부분은 나이트윙의 커리어에 관해서였습니다. 원작에 따르면 딕 그레이슨은 팀이 로빈이 된 이후에 블러드헤이븐으로 이주합니다. 저는 팀이 아직 소개되기 전 시점일지라도 딕을 블러드헤이븐으로 이주하도록 하였는데, 고담과 비교할 수 있을 만한 두 번째의 집을 그에게 주기 위한 수단이었습니다. 
> 
> 저는 또한 이 시점에서 딕과 브루스 사이에 생긴 골을 이야기의 열쇠로 삼고 싶었습니다. 두 사람 사이에서는 많은 갈등이 있을 텐데, 제이슨의 죽음이 남긴 상처와 딕의 독립이 남긴 앙금이 갈등에 기름을 붓죠. 이 갈등이 결국 주먹 싸움으로 연결되므로 저는 가정폭력 경고 태그를 붙일 필요가 있다고 느꼈습니다. 짧은 장면이기에 굳이 태그를 다는 건 성급한지도 모르겠지만, 안전한 선택을 하는 게 낫겠다고 판단했습니다.
> 
> 이야기에는 범죄와 싸우는 장면이 많이 나옵니다. 모든 장면이 필요한 것이기는 하나 외상을 입는 장면, 피, 무기와 폭력이 상세히 묘사됩니다. 요사이의 배트맨 만화에 나오는 폭력보다 딱히 심하다 싶은 장면은 없지만, 폭력적인 장면이 나온다는 점 알아 두시기 바랍니다.
> 
> 이야기 후반에 질투심에 관한 짧은 언급이 있지만 태그를 달 만한 가치는 없겠다 싶네요. 이 이야기는 전체를 저 혼자 교정을 보았으므로 혹시 실수나 잘못이 있거든 알려 주시기 바랍니다. 저는 감정적인 장면을 쓸 때에 현재 시제를 쓰는 나쁜 습관 또한 있으니, 이야기가 너무 뒤죽박죽으로 느껴지지 않기를 바랍니다.
> 
> 이 팬픽은 제가 쓴 최초의 배트맨 팬픽입니다. (아마 1년쯤 전에 쓰기 시작한?) 그러나 이제서야 끝을 맺네요. 부디 재미있게 읽으시길 바라고 댓글로 감상이나 생각을 남겨 주시면 기쁘겠습니다. 감사합니다!
> 
> 번역자의 말: 읽어 주셔서 감사드려요. 혹 댓글 주시면 번역해서 원작가님께 보내 드리겠습니다.

딕은 골목길을 스친 노란색 섬광을 눈으로 좇았다.

네가 그 애랑 얘기를 좀 해야겠다. 그날 밤 앞서 들었던 이야기의 메아리가 다시 마음속에서 속살거렸다. 그 애한테 네 조언이 유용할 것 같구나.

"로빈." 딕이 소리쳤다. 이상한 느낌이었다. 자기 이름으로 썼던 이름을 소리내어 부르는 건. 소방 비상구를 박차고 뛰어내린 그는 콘크리트 바닥에 우아하게 내려앉았다. 새 로빈은 이글거리는 눈으로 그를 뒤돌아 쏘아보았다.

"날 쫓아왔냐?" 그가 비난조로 말했다. "브루스가 그러래?"

"솔직하게 말할까? 맞아." 딕이 말했다. 그는 몸을 일으켜서 어린 범죄 투사를 눈에 담았다. 검은 머리칼을 언제나 제멋대로 헝클어뜨린 제이슨은, 예의 찡그린 표정으로 그 자리에 서 있었다. 딕의 말투를 쓰자면 사춘기 소년은 수염뿌리처럼 곧추서 있었다. 딕은 말을 이었다. "그렇긴 해도 난 오고 싶어서 온 거야. 누구라도 말동무가 있으면 좋겠지 싶어서."

"세상에서 내가 제일 싫어하는 게 시시덕거리는 거야. 특히나 너랑." 제이슨은 짜증투로 말했다. "너에 대해 내가 뭘 안다고."

"접수. 그럼 서로 알아가 보자. 최소한 나는 배트맨과 함께 일한다는 게 뭔지 알고 그가 사람 복장을 얼마나 잘 뒤집을 수 있는지도 알아."

딕은 미소를 지어 주었지만 제이슨은 마주 웃어주지 않았다. 그 대신 반신반의하는 표정이 얼굴을 스쳤다- 그는 의심스러운 눈빛이었다.

"떠나서 어디로 갈 거야?" 딕이 대신 대화를 시도했다.

"떠나는 게 아니라고." 그가 방어적으로 쏘아붙였다. 딕이 대답으로 눈썹을 까딱 올리자 제이슨은 실수를 알아차리고 목소리를 낮추었다. "그냥 그와 거리를 두려는 거였어. 그게 다야. 아주 떠나는 건 아냐." 그는 시선을 외면하고 중얼거렸다. "내가 뭐 따로 갈 곳이 있는 것도 아니고."

"그렇군." 딕이 말했다. 그나저나 브루스는 왜 그를 보낸 거지? 그와 이 소년은 이름을 공유한다는 것 외에는 공통점이라고는 없었다. 아이를 진정시킬 사람이 필요하다면 브루스가 나서야 마땅한데. 그러나 딕은 그건 불가능한 일이리라 짐작했다. 브루스는 그 누구도 달래지 못한다. 하물며 그 사람이 화가 난 이유가 브루스 때문이라면 말할 것도 없다. "네가 고담에서 제일 좋아하는 곳은 어디야?"

"고담이잖아." 제이슨은 코웃음 비슷한 소리를 냈다. "이런 곳에 내가 좋아하는 곳이 어디 있겠어."

"맞는 말이네." 딕이 말했다. "그래도 밤에 이 즈음이면 부둣가 방면 스카이라인은 꽤 괜찮아."

소년은 결국 누그러졌다. 브루스에게 돌아가는 것 외엔 달리 갈 곳도 없다는 이유만으로 딕을 뒤따라 지붕과 지붕을 넘는 길을 출발한 그는 처음엔 완고하게 침묵을 지켰지만, 딕은 가까스로 그를 대화로 끌어들였다. 이내 가시 돋힌 말투는 차차 자취를 감추었다. 

"제일 성질 돋구는 게 뭔지 알아? 그 사람이 목으로 내는 바보 같은 소리야." 나이트윙을 뒤따라 고층 빌딩을 넘으며 제이슨이 말했다. 딕은 바로 알아들었다. "그거, 그 흠 하는 소리 말이지?" 딕은 똑같이 흉내내려 최선을 다했지만 진짜배기의 그르렁거리는 저음을 내지는 못했다.

"어, 바로 그거." 그날 밤 처음으로 미소를 보이며 제이슨이 말했다. "어떨 땐 브루스한테 뭘 말하면 그렇게만 대답한다니까. 그 소리로만. 도대체가 뭐라는 거냐고?"

"솔직히 말해? 나도 몰라. 좋다는 소린지 나쁘다는 소린지 구분이 안 가더라."

그들은 부두를 내려다보는 낡은 창고 꼭대기에 도달했다. 창고 가장자리로 걸어가자, 제이슨이 눈썹을 올렸다. 도미노 마스크도 덩달아 움직였다.

"여기는 처음 와 봐." 고담 만의 어두운 바닷물 위로 떠오른 도시의 스카이라인을 바라보며 그가 말했다.

"이런 밤시간에 내가 제일 좋아하는 곳이야. 고요한 절경이지."

"배트맨이 한 번 웨인 타워 꼭대기에 데려가 준 적이 있어. 거기 경치가 훨씬 나았어."

딕이 씩 웃었다. "고담을 싫어하는 거 아니었냐."

"좋아하는 곳이 있냐며. 그건 다른 얘기지. 고담은 어디든 나에겐 똑같아. 황량하기 짝이 없지. 좋아하는 장소로 고를 곳은 하나도 없는데..."

"그래도 예외가 있긴 해." 딕이 말을 맺었다.

"그래." 바다를 바라보며 제이슨이 말했다. "예외는 있어."

몇 걸음 물러난 딕은 조용히 통신기로 브루스를 호출해서 그들이 있는 좌표를 불러 주었다. 그가 제이슨의 곁에 돌아왔을 때, 소년이 갑자기 그를 돌아보았다.

"타이탄과 일하는 건 어때?" 그가 바로 물었다. 딕의 개인적인 생활에 그가 관심 갖는 목소리를 낸 것은 처음이었다.

딕이 어깨를 으쓱했다. "잘 지낼 때는 재미있어. 그렇지만 일은 일이고. 서로의 계획을 세심하게 조정해야 하지. 좋아하긴 하는데, 솔직히 독립해서 일할까 생각 중이야."

"정말? 제이슨은 밝아진 얼굴로 말했다. "어쩌면 내가 들어가야겠는데."

제이슨은 멈추어서 조끼에서 흙먼지를 떨어냈다. 말없이 지켜보던 딕은 새 로빈으로 주인이 바뀌면서 유니폼에 사소한 변화가 생겼음을 알아챘다.

"준비가 됐다고 확신해?" 딕이 물었다. 이 아이는 끊임없이 싸움을 찾아나섰다. 이렇게 무모하고 오만한 유형은...

"쳇. 무슨 뜻으로 하는 소리야? 해낼 수 있다고."

"그런 뜻이 아냐." 딕이 한쪽 눈썹을 까딱하며 말했다. 제이슨이 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"적어도 내가 내 일을 하게 되면 배트맨의 말을 온종일 듣진 않아도 될 거 아냐."

"그건 그래." 딕이 슬쩍 웃었다.

"남는 시간에 타이탄 멤버들은 뭘 해? 사이보그의 캐논포는 무슨 소릴 내? 스타파이어는 어떤 사람이야?"

마지막 질문에 딕은 돌아갔을 때 코리가 여전히 그의 집에 있어 줄까 약간 마음을 졸였다. "왜? 코리 전화번호 뭐 그런 게 갖고 싶어?"

"그런 말 안 했어!"

"아 귀여워라. 너 얼굴 빨개졌다."

"아니라고!"

"일등 팬이 있다고 코리한테 꼭 얘기해 줄게. 뭐 아직 넌 코리한텐 좀 어리긴 하지만."

"닥쳐!"

딕이 소리내어 웃었다. 제이슨은 그 자리에서 씩씩댔지만, 이전에 화가 났을 때와는 달리 가버리지 않았다. 그들은 계속 이야기를 했고, 마침내 브루스가 그 현장에 도착했다. 당초 그는 은신한 채였으나 딕은 어렴풋이 그를 감지해 냈다.

"그 애는 괜찮니?" 딕이 걸어오자 브루스가 물었다. 제이슨은 뾰족하게 그들에게 등을 돌린 채 뒤에 머물렀다. 그는 여전히 화가 풀리지 않았다.

"좀 덜 다듬어졌네요." 들리지 않도록 소리를 죽여 딕이 말했다.

"배우는 중이지." 브루스가 딱딱하게 말했다.

"네." 딕은 제이슨이 날카롭게 헐뜯던 말을 떠올렸다. "좀 입이 헤픈 편이던데 아니에요?"

"왜? 뭐라던?" 배트맨이 몸을 돌리며 말했다. 깊이 찌푸려진 얼굴을 보고 딕은 실수를 깨달았다. 제이슨은 필시 좀더 또래에 가까운 딕에게 브루스에게와는 다른 식으로 말했을 것이다.

"그냥 말을 많이 하더란 얘기죠." 딕이 말했다. 고자질을 할 마음은 없었다.

"흠."

딕은 제이슨이 건물 가장자리에 앉는 것을 눈치챘다. 딕은 도시를 물끄러미 응시하는 제이슨의 시선을 좇았다. 그들이 위치한 곳에서 풍경은 고담 만의, 수면에 비친 도시까지 펼쳐져 있었다. 그러나 딕이 시선을 뗄 수 없었던 것은 제이슨의 눈동자 속이었다. 그건 그가 이 밤을 통틀어 본 가장 평화로운 눈빛이었다- 이 소년에게서, 울화에 차서 동동거리고 끊임없이 뭔가를 증명해야 하는 사람처럼 구는 이 아이에게서 본.

딕은 그 기분을 너무 잘 알았다. 기억을 돌이키자 옛날의 향수가 밀려왔다. 순찰을 돌던 긴 밤과, 호되었던 나날과 그 사이의 사소한 순간들. 왜 그가 아직도 이 도시를 사랑하는지 떠올리게 해 주는 장소와 순간.

"그 애한테 너무 모질게 굴지 마세요." 딕이 나직이 브루스에게 말했다.

수평선 너머로 동이 트기 시작할 무렵, 밤의 끝이 도래할 때였다. 그들은 헤어지며 딱딱한 작별 인사를 했다. 지붕 길을 따라 기차역으로 달려가기 위해 건물 가장자리로 발을 옮겨 딛다 잠시 뜸을 들인 딕은 한번 더 뒤돌아보기로 했다.

"로빈!" 딕이 외쳤다. 제이슨이 뒤돌아보았고 브루스도 그와 함께 멈추었다. 딕은 웃음지어 주고는 말했다. "스타파이어 일은 걱정 마. 둘만의 비밀로 해줄게."

제이슨의 얼굴이 다시 벌게졌다. "비밀로 하고 자시고 할 것 자체가 없다니까!"

딕은 대답 대신 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 고담의 시 경계선을 뛰어넘을 때까지도 그는 고스란히 미소를 머금은 채였다.

 

가구는 지난번에 왔을 때 있던 위치 그대로였다. 모든 것이 흠잡을 데 없었다- 마호가니 탁자 표면엔 먼지 한 줄 없고, 화려한 카펫 위에도 흙 한 점 없었다. 윤이 나게 닦인 원목 바닥에 조용히 발을 내딛던 딕 그레이슨은 토마스 웨인과 마사 웨인의 거대하고 흐릿한 초상 사진 앞에서 문득 멈추었다.

부부의 그림 같이 완벽한 얼굴은 매일 집에 돌아와 그 앞을 지나가던 시절에 보던 것과 조금도 다르지 않게 그를 맞이했다-이야, 되게 오랜 옛날 일 같잖아- 그러나 액자에 붙박힌 생명 없는 눈동자 속 무언가가 그 날 그의 신경에는 거슬렸다. 갑자기 인화지에 묻은 세월의 흔적이 너무 잘 보였다. 가장자리가 노르께해지고 색깔이 햇볕에 바래 간다는 것이.

"딕 도련님."

조금도 놀란 기색 없는 목소리가 이름을 말했다. 딕이 돌아보았을 때는 읽기 어려운 표정을 띤 페니워스가 몇 걸음 떨어진 위치에 서 있었다. 딕은 정적을 깨며 미소를 지어 주었다.

"어마어마하게 쓸고 닦으셨네요. 휴가 좀 다녀오셔야겠어요."

"이 저택의 누군들 휴가가 필요 없겠습니까?" 알프레드는 미소를 숨기지 못했고 딕은 향수로 가슴이 아팠다. 모든 면에서 집에 돌아온 느낌이었다. "돌아오셔서 반갑습니다, 딕 도련님. 코트 받아 드릴까요?"

 

저택은 조금도 변하지 않은 반면, 케이브는 거의 완전히 다른 세상으로 느껴졌다. 컴퓨터는 그가 마지막에 보았던 이후로 업데이트가 되어 있었고- 브루스의 다른 장난감과 기계 장치도 마찬가지였다.

"브루스는 어디 있죠?" 컴퓨터 의자에 척 주저앉으며 딕이 물었다. 그는 컴퓨터 자판을 치기 앞서 게으르게 빙글 돌았다. 여전히 옛 암호를 기억하고 있었던 그는 장난삼아 로그인을 시도해 보았다.

암호는 막혀 있었다. 당연하지.

"일하십니다." 알프레드가 컴퓨터를 가까이 들여다보며 짧게 말했다. 그 의심스러운 눈빛을 받고서 딕이 배신감을 느끼지 않았다면 거짓말이겠지만- 공평하게 말하자면 배트맨에게서 떨어져 나온 것은 거의 딕이 한 선택이고, 알프레드는 그들의 위치를 마음속에 새기고 있을 뿐인 것이다.

"이런 시간에요? 아직 해가 있는데요."

"웨인 사업입니다."

"아."

딕은 의자에서 일어나 케이브를 느릿하게 서성이며 새로 배열된 장식과 선반을 둘러보았다. 그는 자신의 옛 유니폼 몇 벌이 진열된 곳을 지나, 덜 낯익은 유니폼으로 다가갔다. 똑같이 붉은색 흉갑이 있는 유니폼이었지만 다른 유니폼과는 사이즈가 다르게- 키도 몸집도 컸고- 칼에 벤 자국도 다른 것과는 다르게 더 최근의 흔적이었다. 딕은 오랫동안 지그시 그 유니폼을 바라보았다. 맞춤으로 제작된 유니폼이 장식장에 걸려 있는 모습을 보자니 거의 그 옷을 입던 어린 남자의 환상이 겹쳐질 정도였다.

거의.

"브루스가 요새 하는 다른 일은 있나요?"

"항상 하시는 일을 하시죠." 집사는 피곤이 묻어날 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

"이렇게 빨리요?"

"이 도시는 절대 쉬지 않습니다, 딕 도련님. 브루스도 마찬가지지요."

딕은 말을 고쳐 주고 싶었다. 아뇨, 브루스가 아니에요. 쉬지 않는 건 배트맨이죠.

 

키득거리는 웃음소리가 들리더니 이윽고 대문 여닫는 소리가 났다. 딕은 벽시계를 흘끗 보았다- 물론 밤이었으나 아직 순찰 돌 시간은 되지 않았다. 그러나 그 시간은 다가오고 있었고 딕은 브루스가 배트맨 유니폼으로 갈아입고 싶어 좀이 쑤셔 할 것이라는 사실을 알았다. 그는 브루스가 무슨 수를 써서 몸을 뺄지 궁금해하지 않을 수 없었다.

"너무 오랫동안 못 만나서, 당신이 저를 잊어버린 모양이라고 생각할 뻔했잖아요."

"오, 어떻게 당신을 잊을 수 있겠습니까..."

고급 버번 같은 목소리였다- 부드럽고 진해서 훈연된 향기를 맡을 수 있을 것만 같았다. 딕은 반쯤은 개그 만화를 볼 때면 그러듯 웃어대고 싶었지만- 반쯤은 팔의 털이 전율로 곤두서는 느낌을 받았다. 브루스가 여자를 유혹하는 것은 더도 덜도 아닌 가장놀이일 뿐이었지만- 그는 그걸 너무 잘했다.

"언제 다시 만날 수 있을까요?"

그림자 속에 묻힌 딕의 자리에서도 조명을 받은 여자의 얼굴이 보였다. 그녀는 젊었고 얼굴 윤곽은 부드러운 곡선을 그리고 있었다- 전혀 브루스의 취향은 아니라고 그는 생각했다. 그러나 커다란 파란 눈과 숱 많은 갈색 머리, 달콤하고 사랑스러운 목소리를 지닌 그녀는 부정할 수 없이 아리따웠다.

"곧이오. 약속하죠. 파리 좋아합니까?"

"한 번도 가본 적 없어요." 그녀가 말했다. 그녀의 눈이 더 커지는 것 같았다.

"저는 갈라 이벤트 때문에 2주 후에 갈 예정인데요. 같이 가겠습니까?"

"오." 그녀가 놀라 입을 벌린 채 말했다. 그녀의 표정을 보면 말로 대답하지 않아도 답은 알 수 있었다- 그래서 대답은 중요하지 않았고, 다음 순간 입맞춤이 그녀의 입술을 덮었다. 거짓말 하나로 그녀를 배불리 해 주고 능숙한 키스로 도장을 찍어 거짓 계약이 성립했다.

딕은 시선을 외면했다. 그는 스파이 훈련을 받았지만 지금은 무례하게 느껴질 뿐이었다.

파리에서 호화로운 주말을 보내자는 약속은 젊은 여인으로 하여금 크게 저항하지 않고 떠나게 해 주기 충분했다- 그럼에도 그녀는 여전히 밤을 함께 보내자고 제안했고- 그러나 다시금, 브루스는 스스로가 핑계의 제왕임을 증명했다. 문이 닫히자 브루스는 몸을 옮겨 코트를 걸었다.

브루스가 목소리를 내기로 한 건 커튼 너머에서 움직이던 여자가 탄 자동차 전조등이 완전히 사라졌을 즈음이었다. 

"왜 왔지?"

퉁명스럽고. 단도직입적인. 이게 진짜 브루스 웨인이었다. 어차피 딕은 그가 달콤하고 속빈 말을 속삭여 주길 기대한 건 아니었다. 

딕은 몸을 숨기던 그림자에서 나왔다.

"누가 귀띔해 줬어요?" 딕의 입꼬리가 올라가서 미소라기엔 능글맞게 느껴지는 웃음을 지었다. 다시 아이가 된 양 그는 놀리는 목소리를 냈다. "알프레드가 말하던가요?"

"아니." 브루스가 말했다. 그는 낯익은 코트를 외투걸이에서 끌어내려서 들어 보였다- 브루스의 것이라기엔 작은 외투였다. "방금 전에 안 거다. 넌 날 염탐할 때면 확실히 숨는 실력이 늘더구나, 인정해야겠어."

"그래도 알아차리긴 하셨잖아요." 딕이 말했다. 브루스는 딕의 코트를 외투걸이에 다시 걸고 고개를 끄덕였다. 어렴풋한 빛 속에서 딕은 그가 희미하게 미소짓는 것을 느꼈다고 맹세할 수 있었다.

"그래도 알아차리긴 했지." 그가 동의했고, 그가 몸을 돌려 완전히 그를 마주볼 무렵엔 겉으로 드러나던 미소의 흔적은 완전히 가시고 없었다.

브루스가 놀랐든 아니든, 겉으로는 내비치지 않았다. 그러나 브루스는 잠깐 동안 시간을 들여 딕의 윤곽을 머리부터 발끝까지 찬찬히 뜯어보고- 그런 다음에야 시선을 돌렸다. 딕은 브루스가 무슨 생각을 하는지 절대 알 수가 없었다. 그저 짐작을 잘 해 볼 수 있을 뿐이었다(자부하건대 남들보다는 잘 알아맞혔다). 알아봤구나. 딕은 마음속으로 혼잣말을 했다. 알아봐 주어서 기분이 좋았다. 그는 이제 소년이 아니었다. 단 몇 년이 지났을 뿐이고, 여전히 이따금 일이 겹치면 만나곤 했지만, 보이 원더 일을 박차고 나온 그 싸움 이후로 딕은 많이 변했다. 그는 이제 독립한 성인이었다. 그는 경험이 쌓이고 현명해졌고- 솔로로 전향하여 범죄와 맞서 싸우면서 체격도 벌크업되었다.

딕은 그에게 다가가며 주머니에서 서류 몇 장을 빼냈다. 그는 브루스의 손에 서류를 건넸다.

"뭐지?" 대답을 기다리지 않고 브루스는 서류를 읽기 시작했다.

"연쇄살인범 한 놈이 탈주 중입니다. 신원은 밝혀지지 않았지만 블러드헤이븐 경찰은 그를 블러드헤이븐 교살범이라고 이름 붙였죠. 몇 년 전에 사라졌던 놈인데, 고담에서 벌어지기 시작한 연쇄살인이 그 케이스와 일치하는군요."

브루스는 페이지를 넘기며 서류를 훑어보았다. 서류의 요지를 파악하자 그는 곧장 고개를 끄덕였다.

"좀 과한 추론이긴 해도 가능은 한 일 같군. 온갖 종류의 광인들이 배회하고 있으나, 이것과 관련된 살인은 포착하지 못했어. 더 탐색해 보지."

"아뇨, 추적은 제가 합니다." 딕이 끼어들었다. "그냥 그놈을 잡을 때까지 지낼 곳만 마련해 주세요."

브루스는 그에게 오랫동안 강렬한 눈길을 주었다. 그러나 잠시 뒤 그는 고개를 끄덕이고 서류를 돌려주었다.

"원한다면. 있고 싶은 만큼 있어."

그가 자리를 떴다. 딕은 그가 다른 방으로 사라지는 것을 지켜보았고 가구가 땅바닥에 스윽 끌리는 소리를 들었다. 몇 발 내딛는 소리, 또 낮은 소리, 그러고는 정적.

딕은 조용해진 방 안에서 기다렸다. 이내 다른 차량의 불빛을 보게 되리라 예상하면서.

 

그 녀석이 영화를 많이 좋아했던 게 분명해.

아침에 잠에서 깨어났을 때, 딕은 그가 예전에 쓰던 방- 비록 지난 두 번째 방 주인 때문에 몇 년 동안 많은 것이 바뀌었지만-을 더 세세히 뒤져 볼 시간을 얻었다. 영화로 꽉 찬 새 서랍장이 들어서 있었는데- 대부분 액션 영화나 괴수 영화였다.

벽에는 록밴드 포스터와 잡지에서 오려낸 머슬카 사진이 붙어 있었다- 웨인 저택 나머지 구역의 완고함과는 극명한 대조를 이루는, 두말할 것 없는 청소년의 방이었다. 딕은 미소를 지었다.

그는 서랍 안에서 오래된 조그만 사진을 찾았다. 모든 것이 내리막길로 굴러떨어지기 전이었던 시절의 환한 웃음이 가득한 사진이었다. 딕은 언제 이 모든 게 변했을까가 궁금했다- 언제부터 이 미소가 폴라로이드처럼 쉽게 바래기 시작했는지, 어쩌다 궁지에 몰려서 자동차 바퀴 도둑질에 혹하게까지 되었는지. 딕은 이 사진은 건드리지 않았다- 마치 신성한 것이기라도 한 양 그는 사진을 잘 모시고 서랍을 닫았다.

그는 심지어 침대 아래에 숨겨진 야한 잡지까지 찾아냈다. 다른 때였다면 그는 얼굴을 붉히거나 웃음을 터뜨렸을지도 모른다. 그러나 그러는 대신 그는 그저 슬프게 미소짓고 잡지를 제자리에 돌려놓았다.

너무 어렸지. 그는 이렇게 생각하고서 하루를 시작했다.

딕은 아래층으로 내려갔다. 알프레드의 요리 냄새를 맡자 입에 침이 고여들었다- 너무 오랜만에 맡는 냄새였다. 서둘러 부엌으로 간 그는 이미 그를 위해 차려진 음식 접시와 행복하게 맞닥뜨렸다.

"이렇게까지 안 하셔도 되는데요." 딕이 말했다. 페니워스는 홀로 미소지었다.

"언제든지 돌려놓을 수 있으니까요."

딕은 식탁 한 곳이 음식이 차려진 채로 비어 있는 것을 알아차렸다.

"브루스는 어디에 있죠?"

"아마도 아직 잠자리에 계실 겁니다. 밤늦게까지 일하셨지요."

"아." 아침을 몇 술 뜬 딕은 너무 맛있어서 하마터면 눈물을 흘릴 뻔했다. 독립한 삶에서 가장 힘겨웠던 부분 중 하나가 페니워스의 요리를 모방해 보려는 노력이었다. 노력은 실패했었다. 알프레드가 신문과 찻잔을 들고서 식탁에 같이 앉았다. 딕은 음식을 입에 퍼넣던 것을 잠깐 멈추고 물었다. "이건 알아야겠는데- 브루스는 좀 어때요?"

알프레드는 신문을 내려 그레이슨과 눈을 맞추었다. 둘의 시선은 똑같이 심각했다. 마침내 알프레드가 말했다. "일에 열중하고 계십니다. 알아야 하실 건 그게 다지요."

그 말을 듣고 딕은 인상을 썼다. 관찰하는 시선과 융통성 없이 격식 차리는 모습은 견딜 수 있었지만, 제기랄 그는 완전히 낯선 사람도 아니잖은가. 그는 거의 인생의 절반을 이 저택에서 살았다- 그건 아무 의미도 없나? 딕은 포크를 내려놓았다. "전 진지해요, 알프레드. 분명 브루스에게 견디기 쉬울 리-"

"딕 도련님, 염려하시는 걸 모르는 바는 아닙니다. 브루스 주인님은 단지... 복잡하십니다. 그분의 의도를 분석하는 건 제 위치가 아닙니다. 제 임무는 오직 그를 시중들고 보호하는 것이지요." 알프래드는 그를 오래도록 굳게 응시하더니, 한숨을 쉬고 덧붙였다. "저는 조금도 도련님을 떠나지 않았습니다. 저는 그저 도련님이 너무 염려하지 않기를 바랄 뿐이지요. 스스로의 맑은 정신을 위해서요. 브루스 주인님은 그만의 방식으로 사물을 이해하지 않습니까- 항상 그러듯이요."

딕은 그 말이 정말 사실일까 의문을 품었다.

 

고담의 야경은 블러드헤이븐과는 비할 바가 못 되게 휘황하게 빛난다. 번화한 도시 중심가 덕분에 도시는 별처럼 반짝였다. 딕은 깎아지른 빌딩 꼭대기에 서서 발 아래의 어두컴컴한 골목길을 굽어보았다. 술집이 문을 닫고 주정뱅이들이 나와 비틀거릴 시간이 가까워졌다. 딕은 지붕 가장자리를 따라 걸으며 훈련된 눈으로 아래에서 일어나는 일을 계속 지켜보았다. 잔챙이를 뒤쫓는 일은 요즘은 더이상 하지 않았는데- 별로 즐겨 하지는 않았지만, 평범한 사람을 돕는 것이 훨씬 만족스럽다는 사실은 인정해야 했다.

밤 이맘때가 고담에서는 가장 위험한 시간이었다. 모두가 굶주린 눈이었다- 돈에, 짧은 치마에, 한 판 싸움에. 코가 비뚤어지도록 술독에 빠졌던 게 확연한 사업가가 보도를 걷고 있었다. 쉬운 사냥감. 고급 양복이 고소득을 암시하고 술취한 거동 덕에 만만한 상대가 된다. 골목에 숨어 있던 남자는 잠시 그림자에서 미끄러져 나오는 것만으로도 희생자를 끌고 가기 충분했다- 나이트윙이 개입한 건 바로 그 때였다.

고요하고 잽싸게. 밤과 그림자에 녹아드는 자가 되어라. 이것이 배트맨의 가르침이었고 나이트윙의 근본이기도 했다. 그는 바닥으로 내려갔다- 소리 없이, 보이지 않게.

기민하게 움직이되 절대 서두르지 말아라. 또 다른 가르침이었다. 나이트윙은 남자가 접이식 나이프 칼날을 꺼낼 때까지, 칼을 쥔 자의 의도가 명확히 보일 때까지 기다리고는 적시에 뛰어들었다. 공격자는 다가오는 그를 보지도 못했다. 그를 뒤에서 붙잡은 나이트윙은 손목을 비틀어 칼을 떨구게 했고, 재빠른 몇 합만으로 남자를 때려눕혔다.

술취한 사업가는 그림자 안팎으로 훨훨 오가는 검은 형체에 겁에 질려 도망갔다. 그는 감사의 말은 한 마디도 하지 않았지만- 나이트윙은 감사 인사 없는 것에 익숙하게 단련된 터였다. 칭찬받으려는 목적으로 행동하지 않는 것에 익숙해졌듯이.

다음 부분이 어려운 부분이고 그와 배트맨이달라지는 대목이었다. 그는 처벌과 자비 사이에서 균형을 잡아야 했다- 다시는 그런 행동을 하지 않도록 남자를 겁주지만, 새 삶의 길을 열어 주는 것이다. 범죄자를 잡는 것은 어려운 부분이 아니었다- 그거야 너무 쉽고 몸에 익은 나머지 눈 감고도 가능했다. 어려운 부분은 그들이 다시 죄를 범하지 않도록 설득하는 것이었다.

그나마 이 남자는 겁은 충분히 먹은 상태였다. 그는 나이트윙이 몸을 드러내자 스스로에게 화를 냈다- 한순간 그를 배트맨으로 착각한 것인데, 나이트윙은 덕분에 하마터면 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔했다. 배트맨의 방식이라면 남자는 즉각 체포되었을 것이다. 강도의 약속은 공포에서 나온 것이며 순수한 선의에서 우러나온 건 아니었지만 지금은 그거면 될 것이다. 공포는 충분히 잘 작용할 수 있다.

남자의 눈에는 핏발이 서 있었다. 그는 끊임없이 살갗을 만지고 손톱으로 할퀴었다. 나이트윙은 웨인 기업이 돈을 대는 사회복귀 치료 센터 입소 카드를 그에게 건네 주었다. 남자는 카드를 받고 달아났다. 나이트윙은 바람과는 달리 남자는 센터에 가 보지 않을 것이란 확신이 들었다.

그날 밤은 종일 잔챙이 악당이 우글거렸다. 그러나 전반적으로는 나쁘지 않은 밤이었다. 너무 늦게 도착한 지갑 날치기 사건 빼고는 그가 구해낸 시민 대부분은 무사했다. 밤은 길었고, 아직 해가 뜨지 않았을 무렵 속삭이는 소리가 귓가에 다가왔다- 너무 희미한 데다 예상치도 못한 음성이었기에 그는 산들바람이 부는 모양이라고 생각할 뻔했다.

말하는 숨이 귀를 간질이는 것이 느껴질 지경이었다.

"뭔가를 찾았다."

나이트윙은 비록 속으로는 철저히 당황했으나 태연자약하게 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 뒤에 드리워진 그림자가 배트맨의 윤곽을 그려냈는데, 너무 오랫동안 못 본 형상이다 보니 위협적으로 느껴질 지경이었다.

"이제야 범인들이 무슨 기분인지 알겠군요."

"왜지? 잘못한 게 있나?"

"당신 보통 이런 식으로 인사를 해요?"

"네 보고서를 읽었다." 배트맨은 농을 거는 말을 무시하고 말했다. "단서를 잡은 것 같아."

"제가 처리한다고 말씀드렸다고 생각했는데요." 무게중심을 다른 쪽 다리로 옮기며 그가 대답했다. "놈은 제가 잡습니다. 사냥할 수 있다고요."

"넌 내 케이브에 들어왔어." 배트맨이 서늘한 목소리로 꼬집어 말했다- 본래의 목소리에 어려 있던 부드러움은 미미한 흔적만 남아 있었다. "그게 아니라면 넌 그냥 놀러 온 것에 불과하지."

날 수상하게 여기는군, 의심스러워진 나이트윙이 생각했다.

"뭘 찾아냈는데요?"

"피해자 여럿을 교살한 전과가 있는 남자를 하나 알아. 그가 모습을 보인 이래로 꽤 시간이 지났고 내가 알기로는 그는 고담 붙박이였지만, 네 케이스와 일치하는 구석이 있지."

"범죄를 밝혀냈다면 왜 한 방 먹이지 않죠?"

"노력하고 있다. 그는 친구가 많단다. 놀랍겠지만 나도 추적 중이야."

"그래서 도움을 구하는 건가요?" 나이트윙이 말했다. 가면에 덮여 있는 얼굴인데도 그가 찌푸린 얼굴이 되는 것이 보였다. 나이트윙은 얼른 말투를 바꿨다. "아니, 좋잖아요? 꿩 먹고 알 먹기 아니에요?"

"꿩도 알도 아니야." 배트맨이 정정했다. "광대들이지."

나이트윙은 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다.

 

나이트윙의 뱃속에서 나쁜 예감이 올라왔다.

모든 게 너무 이르게 느껴졌다. 방금 전까지 그는 평범한 노상강도를 잡고 있었다. 지금 그는 조직 소굴에 침투하고 있었다. 그들이 아무 갱단이나 쫓아온 것도 아니었다- 그들이 쫓아온 건 바로 광대의 조직이었다.

이건 아무래도 너무 일렀다.

나이트윙은 사인을 기대하며 배트맨을 계속 보았지만- 다크나이트의 평정심은 언제나처럼 흔들림 없었다. 나쁘지만은 않았다- 그와 함께 달리면서 그는 거의 다시 로빈이 된 듯한 기분에 휩싸였다. 로빈이던 시절, 그는 자신감이 솟구쳤었다- 건방질 정도로 의욕에 차 있었고, 무적인 듯한 느낌에 잠겨 있었다.

이것만이 달라진 점이었다. 무적이란 느낌을 잃은 것.

너는 불사신이 아냐. 그는 스스로에게 혼잣말을 하였고 갑자기 자신이 배트케이브에 있는 또다른 붉은 유니폼을 떠올리고 있었음을 깨달았다.

배트맨은 창문 쪽을 손짓했다. 사람의 형상- 그들의 목표물이 동료의 어깨를 치며 웃어대고 있는 게 보였다. 창문을 통해 나이트윙은 다른 물건의 형체도 흘끗 보았다- 맥주와 무기와 광대 마스크 등속이었다.

은신처는 반쯤 지어지다 만 낡은 건물에 있었다. 한 층만 조커의 수하들이 점유하고 있었다. 많은 빌딩이 버려져 있었다- 여긴 절대 재건축되지 않을 고담의 또다른 구역으로, 빈 건물이 몇 블록이나 늘어서 있는 곳이었다. 그래피티와 깨어진 창문이 수두룩하게 건물을 장식했다. 광대들로 가득 찬 한 층을 제외하면 부근에 있는 사람은 아무도 없었다.

그러나 그건 상관없었다. 그 덕분에 일은 더 쉬워질 뿐이었으니.

나이트윙은 버려진 아파트 단지의 화재비상계단을 이용해서 건물 주위를 돌았다. 단지는 은신처를 조망할 수 있는 위치여서 그가 건물을 다양한 각도로 볼 수 있게 해 주었다. 나이트윙은 머릿속으로 똘마니의 수를 헤아리며 창문 안을 주시했다.

정찰을 마치자마자 그는 위를 올려다보았다. 배트맨은 아까의 위치에 좀 떨어져서 서 있었다. 그의 형체는 달빛에 번득이는 카울을 제외하고 그림자 속에 묻혀 있었다. 배트맨이 착용한 야간투시경이 그를 포착할 수 있을 것을 아는 나이트윙은 어둠 속에서 손을 들어올렸다.

손가락 다섯 개. 똘마니 다섯 명. 나이트윙은 다시 신호를 보냈고 순식간에 배트맨이 어둠 속에서 사라지더니 바닥으로 급강하했다.

나이트윙은 그가 경비를 암습하는 것을 흘끗 보고 자신도 움직이기로 마음먹었다. 나이트윙은 화재대피구에서 나뭇가지로, 나뭇가지에서 외벽 발코니로 딛기 좋은 위치를 찾아 옮겨 뛰면서 건물을 내려왔다.

그는 창문을 따서 열고 욕실로 슬그머니 들어왔다. 부서져서 쓰이지 않는 욕실로 들어온 그의 앞을 들쥐 하나가 가로질러 지나갔다. 나이트윙은 코를 찡그렸지만 그러거나 말거나 앞길을 헤치고 나갔다. 그는 혹시 복도 순찰을 도는 똘마니가 있을까 싶어 문 밖 소리에 귀를 기울였다. 발자국 소리는 없는 듯했다. 그는 문을 슬그머니 빠져나와 범죄자의 소굴을 향해 발걸음을 옮겼다.

그는 모퉁이에 멈춰 서서 동료가 모습을 드러내기를 기다렸다. 오래 기다리지 않아 배트맨이 복도를 걸어왔다. 그는 유틸리티 벨트에 손을 뻗고 작은 구를 꺼내들었다. 그는 구의 표면에 새겨진 로고를 나이트윙에게 보였다. 무슨 뜻인지 이해한 나이트윙은 고개를 끄덕이고는 마스크의 렌즈를 조정했다.

배트맨은 복도에 연막탄을 굴렸다. 폭탄이 작동하자 나머지는 언제나 그렇듯 쉬웠다. 똘마니들은 무기를 꺼내들 시간도 채 없었고 배트맨과 나이트윙은 금세 그들을 제거하는 작업에 돌입했다.

연기가 가셨을 즈음 그들은 신속하고 효과적으로 네 명을 해치운 뒤였다. 그들은 마침내 표적에게 가까이 갔고 배트맨이 선제 공격했다. 그는 남자를 벽에 메어쳤다.

"블러드헤이븐의 살인 사건. 네가 아는 걸 말해." 배트맨이 명령했다. 벽에 밀쳐진 남자는 배트맨의 손을 떼어내려고 버둥거렸다.

"아무것도 몰라. 나는 몇 달 동안 아무 지령도 받은 게 없어- 광대를 못 본 지도, 벌써 몇 달째라고? 듣기론 해외로 나갔다던데- "

"그러니 미칠 지경이었지 않았나? 그저 누군가의 목을 손아귀로 누르고픈 충동이 든 거지?" 배트맨이 으르렁거리며 말했다. "그래서 길거리에서 해결하기로 한 거고. 짜릿하게 재미를 볼 수 있기만 하다면 돈은 중요하지 않았겠지."

"그래, 한때는 그런 짓을 한 적도 있던 것 같군. 하지만 그 뒤의 나머지 사건은 나와는 관계 없어. 몇 년 동안 블러드헤이븐에는 간 적도 없어- 거긴 완전히 시궁창이라고." 남자는 도발적으로 노려보았다. "그나저나, 네놈은 이 일에서 뭘 할 작정인 거냐?"

배트맨은 그를 잠시 당겼다가 다시 벽으로 메어꽂았다. 남자가 괴성을 냈다. 충격 때문에 먼지가 일고 천장에서 석고 조각이 떨어졌다. 이어 배트맨이 복부에 주먹을 박았고 남자는 무릎이 꺾여 주저앉았다.

"지난 2주 동안은 뭘 했나?"

남자는 관자놀이를 문질렀다. "몰라. 할머니 댁에 갔었나. 무슨 소리를 듣고 싶은 건데?"

배트맨이 갑자기 남자의 턱에 타격음이 방을 울릴 정도로 세게 발길질을 하는 바람에 나이트윙은 놀라 흠칫했다. 남자는 피를 뱉으며 쓰러졌다.

"이봐, 나는 아무 관련이 없어." 그가 입을 열었다. 입 안에 고인 피 때문에 그의 말에는 끓는 소리가 섞여 있었다. "나는 아무런-"

"그건 네가 저지른 일에 대한 핑계가 못 되지." 배트맨이 말했다.

그는 멱살을 잡고 남자를 들어올렸다. 남자의 발이 땅에 끌렸다. 한 손으로는 그가 서 있도록 붙잡고 다른 한 손으로는 주먹질을 했다.

치아가 빠져서 땅으로 떨어졌다. 피가 솟구쳤다. 다시 주먹질이 이어졌다. 주먹질마다, 비명소리마다 불편한 감정이 나이트윙 안에서 일어났다.

그리고 배트맨. 불안이 그를 완전히 에워쌌다. 그는 분노를 가누지 못해 보였다.

처음에는 딕은 너무 질린 나머지 아무 반응도 못했다. 그러나 남자의 눈썹 위가 찢어지고 피가 얼굴로 흘러내리기 시작하고, 땅에 뻑뻑한 핏자국이 점점이 떨어지는 모습은, 어린 아이였을 때부터 이와 같이 싸워 왔는데도 이 광경은 여전히 그의 중심에서부터 거부감을 일으켰다. 배트맨이 다시 주먹을 들어올렸을 때, 나이트윙은 끼어들어야 한다는 것을 깨달았다. 이제 그는 심문조차 하려 들지 않았다.

"이 놈은 우리 사냥 목표가 아니에요!" 그가 달려들어 두 사람의 사이에 몸으로 끼어들었다.

"뭐하는 짓이지?" 나이트윙이 그를 몇 걸음 밀어내려고 하는 것을 보며 배트맨이 의심하듯이 말했다. 이렇게 배트맨이 기습당하거나 그 점에 놀람을 드러내는 건 드문 상황이었지만 나이트윙에겐 그 순간을 관찰할 기회가 없었다. 그가 생각할 수 있는 것은 오직 이 상황에서 배트맨으로 하여금 거리를 두게 하는 것이었다. 그는 배트맨이 얼굴을 깊이 찡그린 걸 보았다- 호통치기 전 이부터 드러내는 것을 보았다. "네가 방해를 하다니."

로빈이라면 이런 행동은 벌을 받아 마땅했다. 호되게 꾸중을 듣고 순찰 금지령을 받았을 터였다. 그러나 그는 나이트윙이고 로빈이 아니었다. 그는 독립한 인간이었고 더 이상 맹목적으로 충실한 어린 소년이 아니었다.

"그건 올바르게 심문하는 게 아니었는데요." 나이트윙이 말했다. 그는 심중으로는 맞는 말을 한다는 걸 알았지만, 배트맨이 그를 쏘아보자 동요했다. 그는 스스로 무덤을 판다는 걸 알았다. "심각한 부상을 입히고 있잖아요."

"난 내 일을 하는 거다. 네 일이나 해." 배트맨이 으르렁거리는 말투로 답했다. 나이트윙은 한순간 말문이 막혔다.

"당신 대체 뭐하는 사람이죠?" 그는 무심코 말했고, 이번엔 배트맨이 말문이 막힐 차례였다. 그러나 황당한 표정은 배트맨이 나이트윙 뒤편을 본 순간 곧바로 지워졌다.

"나이트윙, 피해-" 그가 그의 어깨를 잡으며 입을 열었다.

때는 너무 늦었다. 나이트윙은 옆구리로 파고드는 참을 수 없는 통증에 소리를 질렀다. 아래를 내려다본 그는 유니폼과 살을 꿰뚫고 들어온 칼날이 들어올 때만큼이이나 빠르게 뽑아지는 것을 보았다. 칼이 빠져나간 자리에서 피가 뿜어져 나와 바닥에 붉게 흩뿌려졌다.

나이트윙이 찔리지 않도록 잡아채려는 와중이었던 배트맨은 결국 인정사정없이 그를 한쪽으로 팽개치고 말았다. 나이트윙은 상처의 출혈을 손으로 막는 것에 집중하느라 돌아보지 않았지만 공격자가 벽에 처박히는 충격음은 들었다.

나이트윙은 바닥에 무릎을 꿇으며 이를 악문 소리를 내고는 이제 두 손을 모두 써서 상처를 막았다. 그는 용기 내어 아래를 내려다보았고 그건 가장 큰 실수로 판명되었다. 살아오면서 나이트윙은 부상을 많이 보았는데- 이것보다 더 심한 상처도 그 중엔 여럿 있었다. 찢어진 조직, 뒤틀린 관절, 터지는 출혈. 그러나 피냄새가 끓어올랐고 바닥으로 주저앉는 서슬에 피는 분수처럼 솟고 만  
것이다. 눈앞이 빙글빙글 돌기 시작했다. 별안간 모든 감각에 한꺼번에 직격탄이 오는 바람에 그는 졸도할 뻔했다.

젠장, 정신을 잃기 직전임을 깨닫고 그는 생각했다. 그는 즉시 눈을 꽉 감고 그를 한꺼번에 덮치는 통증과 오심을 막아 보려 했다. 제정신을 유지하려 노력했다. 제정신을 유지해야만 했다.

다시 싸우는 소리가 그의 귀에 들렸다. 그는 눈을 뜨고 의식적으로 다시 내려다보지 않으려 했다. 그 대신 그는 어깨 너머로 뒤돌아보았고, 어질어질한 시야로도 남자가 달려든 대가로 죽을 정도로 얻어맞고 있음을 목격했다.

뭐라도 해야 했다. 멈춰야 했다.

나이트윙은 칼에 찔렸을 때 놀라 근방에 떨어뜨렸던 에스크리마 스틱을 쥐었다. 어설픈 동작이었지만 그는 스틱을 공격자에게 던졌고 그 바람에 공격자는 중심을 크게 잃고 넘어져서- 배트맨의 공격 범위에서 벗어났다.

명중시키려는 목적은 아니었다. 그저 배트맨으로 하여금 그가 여전히 여기 있음을 일깨우기만 하면 충분했다- 물론 피를 흘리며 무릎을 꿇고 있긴 해도, 그는 여기 있었고 그들을 떼어놓으려던 걸 다 하지 못했다. 그건 바라던 효과를 냈다. 배트맨의 맹공이 끊겼고 그는 동작을 멈추고 나이트윙을 돌아보았다.

둘의 눈이 마주쳤다. 나이트윙은 힘든 눈이었다. 배트맨이 눈을 돌려 상처 쪽을 향했다.

분노는 소멸된 듯 보였다- 비록 나이트윙은 나중에 이 일에 값을 치르게 될 것임을 알았지만. 다시 동료에게로 관심을 돌린 다크나이트는 그에게로 걸음을 옮겼다.

"여기서 나가자. 케이브로 돌아간다."

"단서는-"

"여기서 더 나올 건 없어. 이제 알겠다. 가자."

나이트윙은 전 스승에게서 실수를 인정하는 말을 듣는 것에 익숙지 않았다.

그건 승리처럼 느껴지지 않았다.

 

"어리석군요." 알프레드의 말소리가 식식거렸다. "어리석은 데다 완벽하게 무책임합니다."

딕은 알프레드가 상처를 더 잘 살필 목적으로 알프레드가 딕의 몸을 돌려 놓자 인상을 찡그렸다. 새로 잡은 자세는 근처에 앉아 있는 브루스가 보이는 방향이었다. 그는 여전히 유니폼을 걸친 채였고 뜻모를 표정을 짓고 있었다.

"운이 좋았습니다." 봉합 도구를 잡으면서 알프레드가 말했다.

"너무 그러지 마요, 알프레드." 딕이 대수롭지 않게 말했다. "덕분에 사악해 보이는 흉터를 얻는 거잖아요." 

딕은 알프레드가 조금도 사정 봐주지 않고 팔을 들어서 치우는 바람에 앓는 소리를 냈다. 딕은 브루스만 쭉 바라보고 있었지만 브루스는 한번도 그를 마주보아 주지 않았다. 그는 옆에서 그들을 지켜보았지만, 시선은 딕에게서 비껴가 있었다.

뭐라도 말해요. 그는 애원하고 싶었다. 그러나 그럴 때도 장소도 아니었다.

알프레드가 그의 옆구리에 손을 대는 것이 느껴졌다. "몇 인치 되는군요." 딕은 알프레드의 말뜻을 굳이 물어볼 필요가 없었다- 그는 몸에 있는 환부가 느껴졌고 상처가 아슬아슬하게 내장 깊이에서 끝났다는 것을 알고 있었다.

"제 운이 휴지통에 처박힌 줄 알았는데 그 정도는 아니었나 보죠."

"젠체하는 소릴."

딕은 씩 웃음이 나오는 걸 참지 못했다. 페니워스가 험한 말을 내뱉는 건 드무니까. "영국식 표현이에요? 처음 듣는데요."

"실례했습니다. 하려던 말을 다시 하죠. 멍청한 소리라고."

"아하."

그러는 내내 브루스는 팽팽하게 굳어진 표정으로 둘을 내려다보고 있었다. 브루스의 눈빛에 미미하게 못마땅한 기색이 어린 것과 나오는 말을 삼키려는 양 야무지게 입을 앙다문 것이 딕의 눈에 비쳤다.

딕의 인내심이 바닥났다. 그는 시선을 들고 노려보았다. "하실 말씀 있으면 얼른 하시죠. 귀기울일 준비 완료됐으니까."

알프레드가 소독 알코올을 환부에 바르자 딕은 쓰라려서 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 알프레드가 상처를 의도적으로 꾹 누른 것임을 그는 알았다.

브루스는 한동안 말이 없었다. 브루스가 이대로 이야기를 끝낸다고 해도 딕은 놀랍진 않았다- 브루스의 쌀쌀한 태도는 웨인저에 악명이 높으니 말이다. 그러나 브루스 내면에 들끓는 것이 있음을, 딕은 그 정도는 짚어낼 수 있었다. 그에게서 분노가 흘러나오는 게 느껴졌다. 브루스는 신중하게 턱을 실룩거렸다. 마치 침묵할까 깊이 고민하고 있지만 튀어나오려고 들먹거리는 말이 있는 것처럼.

"이런 실수 하나로 죽을 수도 있었어. 다음부터는 내 말을 듣도록 해라. 예외는 없어."

이 말이 나올 줄 딕은 알았지만 그렇다고 모욕당한 느낌이 덜어지진 않았다. "당신 도대체 뭐라고 하신 거죠?"

"내가 할 말이 달리 뭐겠니?" 별안간 몸을 돌리며 브루스가 말했다. 그는 격노에 차 있었다. 억눌린 노여움이 얼굴에 솟아나 눈이 검푸르게 불타고 입술이 일그러졌다. 그래도 딕은 꿈쩍하지 않고 자기방어를 할 태세를 갖추며 이를 악물었다. "내가 명령을 내렸는데 너는 듣지 않았지 않나!" 벌떡 몸을 일으킨 그는 제풀에 몇 걸음 물러났고 딕에겐 그가 격노와 여느 때의 침착함 사이를 갈팡징팡 오가는 것이 보였다. 브루스는 자기 자신에게 하듯 고개를 가로저으며 웃음과 실망의 중간쯤에 있는 소리를 냈다.

"전혀 변하지 않았군. 아직 어린아이야."

딕은 이 모욕에 분노가 솟구치는 것을 느꼈다. 그의 내면 깊숙이에 있는 로빈이 그래봤자 소용없다고, 브루스와 했던 모든 싸움의 끝은 똑같았다고 되새겨 주었지만 딕은 그 어린 사이드킥은 오래 전에 묻은 후였다. 브루스가 화를 폭발시킬 때마다 턱에 힘을 주고 입을 다무는 것에 지쳤을 무렵 그는 로빈을 묻기로 했었다. 그는 막아서는 알프레드를 무시하고 일어서서 말소리가 점점 높아지는 것을 느끼며 성큼 걸음을 내딛었다.

"아, 그래서 그게 다 제 책임이라고요? 당신이 그 남자를 때려죽일 뻔한 건 무시하기로 했나 보죠?"

"조절은 하고 있었어."

"그 사람은 우리 표적이 아니었어요! 일에 뛰어들기 전에 당신은 과한 추론 아니냐고 했죠. 그런데 막상 여기까지 오니 갑자기 미쳐서는-"

"심문하는 거였다!" 다시 목소리를 높이며 브루스가 말했다. 딕은 곁눈으로 알프레드를 살폈다. 집사는 둘 사이에 끼어들어 중재자 역할을 하러 자리에서 일어나는 참이었다. 알프레드를 향한 딕의 인내심도 짧기는 마찬가지였다- 그는 브루스에게 너무 약했고 한결같이 충실하고 맹목적인 집사였다. 제정신인 사람이라면 이미 오래 전 브루스를 떴을 텐데도.

"감히 그쪽 편들지 마세요!" 딕이 알프레드에게 쏘아붙였다. 알프레드는 그를 메마른 눈빛으로 보았다.

"실은-" 알프레드가 말을 꺼냈지만 브루스가 말을 끊으며 목소리를 높였다. 그의 말이 딕에게 칼날처럼 쏟아졌다.

"내 도시에 왔으면 내 규칙을 따라. 블러드헤이븐에서는 뭐든 네 멋대로 해도 되지만 나와 일할 때는 그딴 오만한 태도는-"

"오만하다고요!" 딕이 따라했다. 분노가 역력한 비웃는 말투로. "그렇군요. 좋아요. 오만하다. 고담을 자기 도시라고 부르는 사람이 그런 말을 잘도 하는군요."

"딕 도련님-"

"그래, 오만하다고. 네 멋대로 하겠다고 뛰쳐나가 한동안 살더니 갑자기 나보다 이 일을 더 잘한다는 생각이 들던가." 브루스는 날선 목소리였고 말끝에 조롱을 섞었지만, 여전히 돌처럼 무표정하게 평정을 유지하려 하고 있었다.

그러나 브루스가 화가 났을 때 조용해질수록, 딕은 더 시끄럽게 목소리를 내게 될 뿐이었다. 항상 그래 왔다. 딕은 시끄럽고 발랄하게 사람의 정신을 흩어 놓는, 브루스의 조용하고 계산적인 태도와는 대치되는 존재였다. 그래서 딕은 두려움 없이 계속 소리를 질렀다.

"더 잘할 수도 있죠! 기회를 단 한 번이라도 줬나요. 제가 뭘 제안하면 즉각 뭉개 버렸잖아요. 제가 왜 떠났다고 생각하죠?"

"너보다 내가 표적을 잘 알아. 너는 실수를 했다. 그래서 다쳤고 말이야."

딕의 분노가 끓어올라 펑 터졌다. 처음부터 계속 하고 싶었던 말을 그는 불쑥 내뱉었다. "씨발 도대체 제가 열 살이냐고요!"

"그런 말이 아니야!" 브루스가 갑자기 고함으로 대답했다. "네가 다쳤고 내가 그걸 막지 못했다는 사실에 대해 말하는 거다!"

딕의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. "맙소사, 브루스..." 그는 이 두 마디를 토했지만 무슨 말을 이어야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 둘 모두 더이상 아무 말도 하지 않았다- 둘은 뒤섞인 감정이 내면에서 요동치는 채로 눈을 내리깐 채 가만 서 있었다. 다투는 소리가 그치자 케이브는 기이할 정도로 고요해졌다.

"딕 도련님." 알프레드가 침착하게 끼어들었다. 딕은 그를 돌아보았고 감정 없는 얼굴이 그를 맞이했다. "아까부터 계속 말하려고 했는데, 다시 피가 납니다."

멈춘 딕은 옆구리를 내려다보았다.

"젠장할." 그는 웅얼거리는 소리를 토하고 도로 앉았다. 페니워스는 다시 착석해서 딕의 상처를 돌보기 시작했다. 딕은 감히 올려다보았으나 브루스는 이미 망토 끝자락만 뒤로 늘어뜨리며 오늘밤의 활동 보고서를 작성하러 컴퓨터로 걸어가고 있었다.

"지난번에 주인님이 이렇게 소리지르는 걸 제가 들었을 땐 도련님이 아직 빨강 초록 유니폼을 입던 시절이었죠." 알프레드는 상처를 닦으며 말했다. 딕은 이야기를 할 기력이 없었다. 그는 거의 창피할 지경이었다- 심지어 귀까지 화끈거렸다. 이번 싸움은 통제를 잃고 눈덩어리처럼 커졌는데- 평소 딕은 이것보단 침착했다. 

"혹시 브루스가 그 애에게도 이런 식으로 말한 적 있었나요?"

알프레드는 한동안 침묵했다. "그래도 되었을 때가 많았지요. 제대로 혼을 내어야 마땅했을지 모르는 상황이 수두룩했으나, 브루스 주인님은 절제를 했습니다. 제이-" 알프레드는 말을 하다 말고 멈추었고 그가 표현을 바꾸기 전 가슴아픈 표정이 잠시 그의 얼굴을 스쳤다. "두 번째 로빈과 함께 일하기는 훨씬 어려웠을 겁니다. 특히나 그 아이가 이전까지 무슨 교육을 받으며 살았는지를 고려하면요. 그러나 저는 브루스 주인님께서 도련님과 함께 보낸 시간 덕에 참을성을 배운 거라고 생각합니다." 

"퍽이나 맞네요." 딕은 코웃음치며 빈정거리는 어조로 말했다. 둘이 싸울 적에 브루스가 언제 참을성이 있었던가. 그러나 알프레드는 진지한 표정으로 약간 망설이며 그를 보았다.

"주인님은 작별을 고하는 걸 힘겨워하셨지요."

"알죠." 딕이 자리에서 몸을 움츠리며 말했다. "그 아이를 잘은 몰라도,"

"도련님 얘깁니다." 알프레드는 짧게 말하고 이야기를 끝냈다. 

알프레드가 상처 봉합을 끝내자마자 딕은 심호흡을 하고 브루스가 있는 장소에 합류할 용기를 모았다. 브루스에게 그가 다가오는 인기척이 들렸을 텐데도- 맹세코 브루스는 세상 모든 소리를 듣는다- 남자는 아는 척하지 않았다.

"잠깐만요, 알았어요. 제가 다쳤죠. 그렇지만 이건 당신 잘못은-"

"내가 없었으면 네가 그리 서두를 일도 없었겠지." 브루스의 말엔 다시 날이 서 있었다. 브루스의 공격적인 말투에 딕은 긴장했다. 그는 나오려는 한숨을 삼켰다.

"그러면 문제를 같이 풀어 보자고요." 딕이 주장했다. 브루스는 깊은 생각에 잠긴 것이 역력한 얼굴로 잠시 타자를 쳤다. 그가 다시 말을 시작했을 때는, 목소리는 평소때와 같이 누그러져 있었다.

"나 혼자 처리할 수 있다. 범인한테 했던 건 사소한 실수일 뿐이야. 내 힘을 과소평가했었다. 다신 이런 일 없을 거다- 내가 그렇게 두지 않을 테니까. 나는 내가 통제할 수 있어."

"제가 두려워하는 게 그거라고요- 당신이 너무 통제하려고만 든다는 거요. 오늘 밤이 되고 보니 의심했던 게 명확해지는데요. 당신은 모든 걸 덮고 묻어버리려고만 하잖아요!" 브루스는 대답하지 않았다. 딕은 절망적인 눈으로 그를 보았다. "보세요, 제이슨 일은-"

딕은 브루스가 그 이름 하나만으로도 최악의 악몽 속에 나올 만한 이글거리는 눈빛으로 변해서 그를 노려보는 바람에 말을 멈추었다. 딕은 순간 하던 말을 삼켰다. 그 표정은 브루스가 그에게 입으로 지를 수 있는 그 어떤 고함성보다도 몇 배는 더 위협적이었다. 갑자기 브루스의 눈에 이채가 스쳤다. 깨달음이었다. 남자는 얼굴을 숙이고 시선을 돌렸다.

"사건은 애초부터 없었구나." 브루스가 조용히 말했다. 딕은 숨을 멈췄지만 두 발로 땅을 단단히 버티고 서서 그의 전 스승에게서 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 배트맨으로서 스승은 언제나 단단하고 침착했고 배트맨의 모습은 브루스로 있을 때에도 종종 비치곤 했다. 브루스는 언제나 그렇듯 감정을 억눌렀지만, 딕은 브루스의 목소리 속에 희미하게 공명하는 배신감을 포착했다. 비록 끔찍한 죄책감이 마음속에 가라앉았지만 딕은 버티고 서서 시선을 외면하지 않기로 단단히 마음먹었다. "블러드헤이븐의 기록을 확인했어. 네 서류나 고담의 살인사건과 들어맞는 사망 사건은 없더군. 내가 조사하지 않을 줄 알았나?"

브루스는 거의 모욕받은 것처럼 말했다- 목소리는 비난조였다. 딕은 멍하니 마주보며 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

"넌 거짓말을 했어."

"제가 당신을 잘 아니까 한 겁니다." 딕이 말했다. 그 말을 하며 가슴속이 조여드는 것 같았다. 자기가 하는 말이 얼마나 정확한지 그는 확신하지 못했다. "제가 진실되게 말했다면 당신은 절 내보냈을 걸요."

"진실은 뭔데?" 브루스가 그를 물끄러미 보며 말했다. 이번엔 딕이 갈팡질팡할 차례였다- 남자의 시선은 차갑고 날카로웠다. 딕은 시선을 외면하지 않았는데, 배신감에 찬 얼굴을 마주볼 만큼 용감해서가 아니라 시선을 마주보지 않았다간 어떤 일이 있을지 너무 염려되었기 때문이었다. "지난번에도 물은 적 있었지- 이번엔 거짓 없이 말해. 뭐하러 왔지?"

"걱정되어서요." 딕이 마침내 인정했다. 

브루스가 대답하지 않았을 때, 딕은 이게 의도된 침묵이 아니라는 것을 알 수 있었다. 이번엔 브루스가 말을 잃은 쪽이었다.

"사건이 있어서 온 게 아니라면 돌아가거라." 브루스가 몸을 돌리며 말했다. 그는 조용히 쉴 준비를 하며 망토를 벗기 시작했다. "네 도시에는 네가 필요해."

네 도시라고 그는 말했다. 딕은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 고담이 아니라.

브루스가 하고자 하는 말은 명백했다. 딕은 외부자라는 것.

그러자 딕은 까닭 모르게 더 반항적인 기분이 들었다.

"절 밀어내는 이유가 그게 답니까?" 딕이 그의 뒷모습을 향해 외쳤다. "아니면 또다른 제이슨은 감당 못해서예요?"

딕은 수없는 횟수만큼 분쟁을 했었다. 브루스가 그에게 외출 금지령을 내린 적도, 집안일을 하라고 벌을 준 적도, 로빈 자리에서 해고한 적도 있었다. 그러나 브루스가 그를 때린 적은 없었다. 아무리 말싸움이 심해져도, 아무리 개인적인 모욕을 던지고 어떤 해묵은 유감을 꺼내와도, 브루스가 화가 나서 그를 때린 적은 없었다.

딕은 눈앞에 별이 빙글빙글 돌다 사라질 때까지도 무슨 일이 일어났는지 제대로 파악하지 못했다. 일순 빨갛고 검은 섬광이 스치더니 눈물이 일렁거려 시야를 가렸던 것이다. 딕은 뺨의 화끈거리는 느낌과 흐릿한 시야와 싸우기 위해 눈을 꽉 감고 머리를 흔들었다. 딕은 워낙 별안간 거세게 일이 벌어지는 바람에 놀랐고, 정신을 차려 간신히 브루스를 올려다보았을 때는 둘 중 무엇 때문에 더 화가 치솟는지를 분간할 수 없었다.

브루스가 그를 때렸다는 사실인지, 아니면 그가 그 바보 같은 장갑조차 벗지 않고서 그랬다는 사실인지.

멈춰서 브루스를 노려보면서 그는 이성을 지키려고 애썼다. 심장 박동을 가라앉히려고 애썼다. 화를 다스리려고 애썼다. 딕은 선을 넘었다. 맞아도 싼 짓을 한 건지도 모른다. 자신이 그 입장이 되었더라도 똑같이 행동했을지 모른다.

브루스는 표정에 놀란 기색을 역력히 드러내다가 고개를 떨구었다. "딕, 어쩌다 내가 그랬는지 모르겠다. 내-"

브루스가 사과하기 시작한 그 순간, 딕은 깨달았다. 자신이 상관하지 않는다는 사실을.

딕은 그의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다. 한 치의 주저 없이 주먹을 날렸다. 최악의 적을 상대할 때와 마찬가지로 온 힘을 담아 주먹을 날렸다. 브루스 웨인, 배트맨이라 할지라도 뒤로 비틀 물러날 정도로 주먹을 날렸다. 흥분될 수도 있었을 순간은- 왜냐하면 함께 훈련하던 그 때 그 시절에는 딕은 거의 제대로 공격을 명중시킨 적조차 없었으므로- 혹은 마주 앉아 그들이 동등해졌다는 것을 받아들일 수도 있었을 순간은 순식간에 격분에 휩쓸려 갔다. 딕은 다시 주먹질을 하려 팔을 휘둘렀지만 브루스가 그 팔을 잡았다.

"거기까지." 브루스가 팔을 꺾어 붙잡고 말했다. 딕은 팔꿈치로 갈겨서 잡힌 팔을 풀어내는 것으로 화답했다.

그들은 서로 맞붙어 씨름했다. 주먹을 날리고 팔꿈치로 쳤다. 붙박이장으로 밀치고 가구에 메다꽂았다. 마침내 페니워스가 그 현장에 당도했다.

"세상에 맙소사- 방금 치료해 놨잖습니까!" 알프레드가 딕을 붙들고 떼어내며 말했다. 다른 사람이 그랬다면 딕은 필시 그 사람을 밀쳐냈을 것이다. 그러나 알프레드였기에 그는 참았다.

"내가 왜 아무것도 안 말했는지 알겠어요?" 딕이 소리쳤다. 브루스는 고함을 듣고도 주춤하지 않았다. "씨발 당신이 그 빌어먹을 벽을 겹겹이 쌓고 틀어박히려고 드니까 그러죠. 빌어먹을 사건이 있다고 거짓말하는 편이 당신과 얘기할 기회를 잡기에 나으니까 그러죠!"

딕은 목소리가 갈라지는 걸 느꼈고, 갑자기 표면으로 올라오기 시작하는 해일 같은 감정과 맞닥뜨렸다. 그는 그것을 묻으려 노력했다. 그 소년을 묻으려 노력했다. 그러나 그는 그렇게 하는 기술은 스승에게서 배운 적이 없었다.

"제가 당신을 잘 알기 때문에 이걸 아는 겁니다. 당신이 원하는 대로 저한테 벽을 칠 순 있겠지만, 전 당신을 너무 잘 안다고요."

딕은 페니워스에게 붙잡혀 있던 몸을 뺐다. 더 이야기할 마음도, 두 사람이 그의 이름을 부르는 걸 보도록 지체할 마음도 없었다. 앞길에만 눈을 붙박은 채로 그는 짐을 챙기러 저택으로 가는 계단을 올라갔다. 그리고 오토바이에 올라탔을 때, 검은 철문은 그에게 길을 터 주었다.

 

딕은 이튿날 밤 블러드헤이븐으로 돌아가려 채비했다. 단 한 시도 더 저택에서 보내고 싶지 않았던 그는 형편없는 호텔을 하룻밤 잡느라 돈을 썼다. 그는 머물고 싶지도 뒤돌아보고 싶지도 않았다.

그러나 그렇게 했는데도 멈추지 않을 수는 없었다.

"젠장!" 딕은 브레이크를 잡으면서 욕설을 씹어뱉었다. 앞의 차와 거의 추돌할 뻔했다. 그는 홀로 고개를 가로저었다- 브루스가 그를 괴롭히고 있었다. 지난 밤의 싸움이 그때 이후로 줄곧 마음속에서 산란하게 되풀이되어서 운전에 도저히 집중할 수가 없었다. 그는 갑자기 교통 흐름을 막은 원인이 무엇인지를 보려 천천히 오토바이를 전진시켰다.

빨갛고 파란 불빛이 그를 맞이했다. 도로는 고담시경에 의해 통제되고 있었다. 딕이 멘 배낭이 갑자기 묵직하게 느껴졌다.

매번 그가 이 도시를 떠난다고 생각할 때마다, 뭔가가 그를 멈추곤 했다.

"오토바이 새끼들." 막힌 차 틈으로 이리저리 빠져나가던 딕은 차창 안에서 누가 불평하는 소리를 뱉는 것을 들었다. 적당한 곳으로 가서 유니폼으로 갈아입고 탐색해야 했다. "제발 좀," 딕은 차 한 대가 일부러 굴러나오더니 길을 막자 혼잣말로 투덜거렸다. 그는 블러드헤이븐에서도, 스타시티에서도, 뉴욕에서도, 메트로폴리스에서도 그 밖의 곳에서도 살아 봤지만... 고담 시민들이 운전은 명백히 최악으로 했다.

딕이 있는 위치에서는 출입통제된 빌딩을 새로운 각도로 볼 수 있었다. 구급차량이 몇 블록이나 늘어선 것이 보였다. 그가 고개를 들자, 하늘에 박쥐 마크가 떠 있었다.

"젠장맞을." 딕은 웅얼거리고는 늘어선 자동차 한가운데에 오토바이를 주차시켰다. 그는 양손으로 가방을 집어들었다. "맹세컨대 이 오토바이가 부서지거나 견인되면 배상해야 할 겁니다."

"이봐! 여기 주차하면 안 돼!" 누군가가 소리쳤다.

"어차피 아무데도 못 가잖아!" 가장 가까운 골목길로 달려가며 딕이 외쳤다.

 

"...범인 다수 무장했고... 중화기 소유함..."

"...인질 열다섯 명 확인..."

딕은 나이트윙 유니폼을 걸치며 고담시경의 무전 신호를 잡아냈다. 그는 에스크리마 스틱을 쥐고 곧바로 바리케이드를 지나 숨어들었다. 목표한 빌딩에 발을 디디자 그는 즉각 배트맨이 어디에 있을지에 생각을 고정시켰다.

배트맨이 무슨 일을 하는 도중이라면 무전을 보내는 건 방해가 될 수도 있다. 나이트윙은 그런 위험부담을 질 수 없었기에 송신기를 사용하지 않기로 했다.

그러나 그는 여전히 열받은 상태였다.

범죄자와 싸우고 있는 그와 맞닥뜨린다면 난 그냥 뛰어들면 되겠지. 서로 말을 주고받을 필요도 없을 거야. 그가 좋아하는 방식대로. 그는 씁쓸하게 생각했다.

그는 윗층으로 향했다. 인질이 있을 것으로 경찰이 추정하는 층이었다. 그가 가까이 갈수록 더 커지는 목소리가 들렸다. 그는 모퉁이를 돌 때마다 사방을 주시하며 신중하게 다가갔다.

이 정도 떨어진 거리에서 그는 현장 전체를 좋은 각으로 볼 수 있었다. 원 모양으로 앉은 인질들을 무장한 남자들이 에워싸고 있었다. 나이트윙은 총 든 남자 네 명을 헤아렸다. 어둠 속에서 나이트윙은 뭔가가 움직이는 걸 봤다고 맹세할 수 있었기에, 그는 에스크리마 스틱을 내리고- 배트맨이 행동할 수 있도록 대기했다.

모든 것은 삽시간에 일어났다. 배터랭 네 개가 날아갔고 남자들이 단번에 무기를 놓쳤다. 그리고 배트맨이 신속하게 공격 수 합으로 총을 가졌던 남자 한 명을 때려눕히며 현장을 휩쓸었다.

나이트윙은 인질들에게 달려가 신속하게 인질을 풀어주었다.

"돌아가요!" 그가 말했고, 두 번 말할 필요도 없었다. 그들은 도망쳤다. 나이트윙은 인질들이 비상구 사인 바깥으로 모두 빠져나가는 것을 확인한 뒤 다시 총을 가졌던 남자에게 관심을 돌렸다.

배트맨이 전 동료가 등장하는 바람에 놀랐든 아니든 그는 놀람을 내비치기엔 너무 바빴다. 그는 또 다른 적을 기절시켰고 그 뒤 세 번째 남자가 마침내 총을 집어들었다. 나이트윙은 총구가 화염을 뿜는 그 순간 배트맨을 한쪽으로 잡아챘고, 둘은 근처 기둥 뒤로 몸을 피했다.

"대체 여기서 뭐하는 거지?" 배트맨이 으르렁거렸다.

"코스튬 파티하는 줄 알았는데요."

"여기 있으면 안 돼." 농담을 무시하며 배트맨이 말했다. 배트맨이 갑자기 어깨를 붙잡는 통에 나이트윙은 놀라 눈을 깜빡였다. 뭔가 낯선 것이 목소리에 감돌았다- 절박함이었다. "난 널 여기 둬서는 안 돼."

"배트맨, 난 괜찮아요." 너무도 본명을 부르고 싶었지만, 나이트윙은 말했다. 그는 부드럽게 어깨에 얹힌 손으로 손을 가져갔지만 배트맨은 기둥 너머로 적을 살피며 손을 거두었다. "저는 당신을 도우러 온 겁니다." 

"원군이 왔어. 위험하다. 돌아가."

"더한 일도 해온 거 알잖아요." 나이트윙이 말했다. 깊은 슬픔이 그를 휩싸고 지나갔다. 이 남자는 그가 곁에서 싸워 왔던 익숙한 남자가 아니었다- 그의 앞에 있는 남자는 당황하고 걱정할 수밖에 없을 정도로 다급했다. 뭔가가 있었다. "배트맨, 당신-"

배트맨이 그를 바닥으로 잡아채는 바람에 나이트윙의 말이 끊겼다. 시끄러운 총소리가 울렸고 수 차례 이어진 탄환 세례에 기둥이 뚫렸다. 나이트윙은 본능적으로 발을 놀려 다음 엄폐물로 달려갔다. 배트맨이 뒤따르는 소리가 들렸다.

그들은 방 칸막이 뒤에 몸을 숨겼다. 나이트윙은 배트맨이 어깨를 꽉 누르고 있는 것을 알아챘다. 그의 눈이 커졌다.

"맞았어요?"

"방탄복이야." 어깨를 잡은 채로 그가 말했다. 그는 혼자 고개를 저었다. "괜찮다. 그렇지만 지옥처럼 아프군." 배트맨이 턱에 힘을 주었다. "좋지 않아."

이쯤 되니 나이트윙은 염려되는 마음보다 짜증이 앞섰다.

"같이 빠져나가면 되죠."

배트맨이 턱에 힘을 주며 얼굴을 굳혔다. 그는 확신이 서지 않는 것이다. 별안간 나이트윙은 웃음이 터졌다. 나직하고 숨죽인 웃음이 미처 억누르지 못하고 흘러나왔다. 배트맨이 놀라서 그를 보았을 때 나이트윙은 감히 그의 눈을 들여다보았다. 한동안 나이트윙은 마스크에 덮여 흐릿하게 보이는 그의 눈에 시선을 맞추었다. 눈동자는 흰색 렌즈에 가려져 어렴풋했지만 그걸로 충분했다- 나이트윙에겐 그가 보였기 때문이었다. 그는 마스크 뒤에 있는 눈을 너무 잘 알았기에 상상만으로도 거기서 그를 볼 수 있었다.

그는 브루스를 볼 수 있었다.

"도대체 당신은 언제가 되어야 제가 절대로 당신을 혼자 두지 않을 거라는 사실을 받아들일까요?" 딕이 말했다. 브루스의 얼굴은 무표정했지만 그는 잠시간 침묵했다. 떨어진 말만이 둘 사이에 고였다. 그 말의 무게는 딕이 예상했던 것보다 무거웠다.

"같이 나가 보자." 섬광탄을 벨트 주머니에서 끄집어내며 브루스가 말했다. "셋을 세면."

"좋아요." 마스크의 렌즈를 조정하며 딕이 말했다.

"셋. 둘. 하나."

눈이 멀 정도의 빛을 딕의 마스크가 차단했다. 그들은 함께 뛰어들었다. 방은 이제 적으로 가득했다. 그들은 다른 표적을 골라 무기를 쳐서 바닥에 떨구었다.

빛이 걷히고 남자들이 돌아왔을 때쯤 딕과 브루스는 이미 전진하는 중이었다.

브루스가 빠르게 움직이자 망토의 윤곽과 색만이 그의 주변에서 어렴풋하게 물결치며 그림자처럼 방안에서 옮겨다녔다. 그러나 딕은 그들이 항상 그랬듯이 완벽한 한 쌍의 움직임을 이루며 함께 미끄러졌다.

지난번과는 같지 않았다. 다르게 느껴졌다. 광대의 은신처에서처럼 합이 어긋나는 일도, 엄호를 실패하는 일도 없었다. 남자 한 명이 딕에게 짓쳐들 때 그가 할 일은 브루스를 향해 그의 다른 이름을 부르는 것뿐이었고 그러면 배터랭이 공격을 차단했다. 브루스가 두 방면에서 동시에 공격을 받을 때 딕은 끼어들어서 그와 나란히 싸울 수 있었다.

모든 게 흐리멍텅했다. 사람이 주먹에 맞고 바닥에 내동댕이쳐지는 충격음이 들렸다. 딕의 에스크리마 스틱이 적에게 명중하는 타격음이 들렸다. 그러다 일순간 현실감이 밀려왔다.

우리가 이기고 있어.

아무것도 변하지 않은 것만 같았다. 흘러간 시간도. 그들의 유니폼 색깔도. 싸움도, 아픔도, 상실도... 아무것도 중요하지 않았다. 왜냐하면 그들은 여전히 함께 일하는 오래된 동료고, 등 뒤에 서서 서로를 지켜 주기 때문이었다. 아무것도 연습에서 우러나온 건 아니었지만, 그럼에도 딕은 자신이 인생 전체를 걸고 이 움직임을 훈련했던 것처럼 느꼈다.

절대 멈추지 않는 오케스트라 연주 같았다. 절대 끝나지 않는 춤사위 같았다. 한계라고는 오직 파트너가 기꺼이 뻗어주는 팔뿐인 공중그네 묘기 같았다.

그리고 마침내 모든 행동이 종료되었을 때, 버티고 서 있는 쪽은 브루스와 딕이었다.

 

고담 시경이 나머지 일처리를 했다. 집으로 돌아가고 싶어 좀이 쑤시는 딕과 브루스는 골목을 따라 이동했다. 딕에게는 실망스럽게도 도로는 텅 비어 있었다.

"제 바이크가 견인됐네요." 딕이 슬프게 말했다.

"돌려받으면 돼."

"고담시 벌금은 말도 안 되게 세잖아요. 이번 사태에서 빠져나오도록 제가 도와드렸으니 당신이 갚아 줘야 돼요." 딕이 약간 능글맞게 미소지었다. "아니면 그냥 새로 사 주실래요? 파란색으로?"

"흠. 첫 오토바이를 사 준 사람은 누구였더라?"

딕은 그 말을 듣고 약간 얼굴을 붉혔다. "공정한 지적입니다."

그는 브루스에게로 얼굴을 돌리고 싱긋 웃었다. "아무래도 배트모빌 드라이브를 시켜 주셔야겠는데요. 옛날처럼 재밌을-" 딕이 뚝 말을 멈추었다. 배트맨이 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 망토를 주변에 섬유 웅덩이처럼 드리우며 카울을 쓴 얼굴을 바닥으로 떨군 것을 보았을 때 그의 심장은 사정없이 뛰었다.

"어디 아파요?" 딕이 물었다. 서둘러 브루스의 곁으로 달려가는 동안 패닉으로 가슴 한구석이 철렁했다.

"피를 너무 많이 흘렸어." 브루스가 어깨를 움츠리며 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 딕은 브루스의 손을 상처에서 떼어내서 직접 상처를 보려고 했지만, 손가락이 브루스의 손에 닿자마자 브루스는 손을 떨쳐냈다. "케이브로 돌아가자."

딕은 브루스가 총에 맞았을 때를 상기했다.

"거짓말이었군요." 꺼질 듯한 목소리로 딕이 말했다. "괜찮다고 말했지만 아니었던 거죠. 탄환이 갑옷을 뚫고 들어왔던 거죠."

"맞아." 브루스가 인정했다.

"그런데도 저보고는 떠나라고 하셨고요." 딕이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 지금 화가 나는 건지 아니면 믿기지가 않는 건지 그는 분간할 수 없었다. "왜죠? 다친 줄 아셨잖아요." 딕은 갈수록 점점 더 울화가 치밀었다. "왜 잠자코 도움을 받으면 안 되는 건데요? 제가 그렇게 방해될 것 같았어요?"

"모르겠니?" 브루스가 말했다. 거의 속삭임에 가까울 정도로 낮은 목소리였다. "너마저 잃을 순 없다."

거의 말을 잃은 딕이 눈만 깜빡였다. 목구멍이 타들어가는 듯했다- 마침내 그가 브루스에게 손을 뻗어 손가락 끝으로 브루스의 목을 쓸었을 때- 마스크에 가려진 남자의 표정은 알 수 없었으나, 그의 고통은 너무도 확연했다.

"잃지 않았잖아요. 전 여기 있어요." 그가 마침내 말했다.

브루스는 눈을 감고 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 딕이 어깨에 팔을 걸쳐서 그를 부축하도록 내버려 두었고 둘은 다시 함께 걸어갔다.

 

사진에 찍힌 토마스와 마사 웨인의 눈동자가 딕의 눈을 응시했다. 딕이 웨인저의 회랑을 따라 움직이자 다른 얼굴이 그를 맞이했다. 대부분은 누구인지 분간하지 못했지만, 그가 아는 얼굴을 맞닥뜨릴 때마다 그는 그 어느때보다도 환한 미소를 띠었다. 수염을 기르기 전인 알프레드. 조용하고 냉철하다기보다는 저 나잇대답게 수줍고 어색해 보이는 어린 시절의 브루스. 하다못해 과거의 그 자신마저도 그를 맞이했고, 딕은 자신의 초상 앞에서 오랜 시간을 보낼 수밖에 없었다.

저 때 나는 정말 저렇게 흐느적거리고 멍청했나?

회랑 가장자리에 작은 액자가 놓여 있었다. 멀리서는 알아볼 수 없었는데, 광을 낸 나무 위에 액자가 엎어져 있었기 때문이었다. 딕은 훔쳐보고 싶지 않았다. 그는 액자에 누구의 얼굴이 담겨 있는지 알았다. 그러나 그냥 내버려 두는 것도 온당하지 않게 느껴졌다. 그것을 숨겨 놓는 건 온당하지 않게 느껴졌다.

그는 액자를 다시 세웠고, 제이슨의 얼굴이 그를 응시했다. 야생동물 같은 눈빛. 다듬어지지 않은 머리카락.

그리고 미소. 너무 희미해서 가까스로 존재가 보이는 미소. 그러나 그건 의심할 여지 없이 미소였기에, 딕은 유리에 낀 먼지를 닦아내어서 미소를 끌어냈다. 작업을 끝마치고는 그는 초상사진을 세워 두었고 자신도 사진을 향해 웃어주고 있음을 깨달았다.

알프레드가 계단을 올라왔을 때, 그는 혼자였다.

"브루스는 좀 어때요?" 딕이 물었다.

"괜찮습니다. 상처는 소독하고 봉합했습니다. 예전엔 더 심한 일도 겪었는걸요."

"출혈은 괜찮아요?"

"수혈이 필요할 정도는 아닙니다. 현기증은 출혈보다는 스트레스 탓이죠. 그러나 무슨 일이 있어도 며칠 간은 절대 안정해야 합니다." 알프레드는 엄중한 얼굴로 말했다. 딕은 미소지었다.

"알프레드라면 그 발을 묶어 놓을 수 있을 거라고 확신이 되네요."

"빈정대는 말은 당신과 어울리지 않습니다, 딕 도련님." 잠시 동안 생각에 잠기더니 알프레드는 덧붙였다. "오늘 밤 저는 자리를 비우겠습니다. 가서 브루스와 얘기해 보세요. 도련님이 동료애를 보여주면 도움될 것 같군요."

딕은 놀랐다. "왜 그런 말을 하세요?"

"브루스는 절대로 생각하는 바나 느끼는 바를 말하지 않지요. 그러나 이렇게 오래도록 그의 주변에 있다 보면, 가끔씩은..." 알프레드가 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 딕은 그를 마주 응시했다.

"그냥 아시게 된단 거군요." 딕이 대신 말을 맺었다. 알프레드가 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈빛에는 거의 배려처럼 느껴지는 어떤 감정을 담은 채로 그는 딕의 어깨를 두드리고 저택 깊은 쪽으로 들어갔다.

딕은 시계 뒤의 서랍을 당기고 케이브로 향했다.

그가 브루스를 찾았을 때, 브루스는 일어나서 움직이고 있었다. 그는 어깨에 붕대를 감은 채로 아직 오늘 밤 얻은 상처가 쓰라린 나머지 뻣뻣하게 걸었다. 딕은 혼자 얼굴을 찌푸리고 얼른 브루스에게 다가갔다.

"왜 일어나 계시죠? 쉬어야 하지 않나요? 알프레드가 방금 드레싱을 했는데요."

"진정해. 그냥 보고서를 기록하려던 참이었다." 브루스가 말했다.

딕이 눈을 굴렸다. "그냥 하룻밤 빼먹으면 안 돼요? 총에 맞은 건데."

브루스는 딕에게 단호한 시선만 준 다음 컴퓨터로 몸을 옮겼다. 딕은 홀로 한숨 쉬고 근방의 의자에 앉아 브루스가 컴퓨터로 정보 업로드와 보고서 기록을 끝내기를 기다렸다.

그가 타자를 치는 사이 딕이 말을 꺼냈다. "우리 둘 다 제대로 한 방 먹은 것 같죠." 딕이 옆구리의 상처를 톡 치며 말했다. 그는 슬며시 웃었다. "그렇지만 언제나 그렇듯이 당신이 저보다 우월한 걸 얻었군요."

"흠."

걱정이 가슴 속에서 치고 오르기 시작한 딕의 표정이 서서히 흐려졌다. 그는 황급히 가까이 다가앉았다. 다가오는 움직임을 감지한 브루스는 눈에 띄게 긴장하였지만 하던 일에서 고개를 돌리지는 않았다. "우리 둘 다 괜찮은 거죠?"

딸깍거리는 소리만이 공허를 채우고 있었기에 브루스가 타자를 멈추자 케이브는 으스스할 정도의 고요에 잠겼다. 내가 뭘 잘못 말했나 싶어 딕은 불안해졌다. 마침내 브루스가 말했다.

"네가 자랑스럽다."

딕은 혼란에 빠졌다. "뭐라고요?"

"네가 자랑스러워." 브루스가 언제나처럼 확고한 말투로 말했다. 그는 다시 타자치는 작업으로 돌아갔지만 꼬리를 무는 생각에 빠져드는 바람에 글자를 쓰는 속도는 점차 줄어들었다. 그는 한숨을 쉬더니 모니터를 끄고 딕을 마주보았다. "네게 한 번도 이런 말을 해 준 적이 없었던 것 같구나."

말한 적은 없었다. 브루스의 칭찬이 극히 드문 희귀종이었기에 딕은 칭찬이 아닌 만족에 목표를 두는 법을 익혔던 것이다. 딕은 한 대 얻어맞은 기분이었고 얼굴이 화끈거리는 느낌이 들기까지 했다. "어, 고마워요? 그렇지만 저는 이해가... 당신이 왜 이 말을 하는지 이해가 안 되는데요."

"왜냐하면 한 번도 말한 적이 없기 때문이야. 너는 늘 잘 해주고 있고, 오히려 네가 잘 해줄수록 그런 말을 할 기회는 영영 없을지도 모르니까." 브루스는 그의 눈을 들여다보지 않았다. 딕은 이해하기 시작했다. 브루스가 했던 말이 그의 마음속을 울렸다.

너마저 잃을 순 없다.

갑자기 그 모든 말다툼이 바보스럽게 느껴졌다. 지난 싸움이. 오갔던 혹독한 말이. 모든 것이 제자리로 돌아갔고 퍼즐은 맞추어졌다.

브루스는 그를 아꼈다. 깊이 아꼈다. 딕은 언제나 그걸 알았는데, 그건 그 역시도 똑같은 마음이기 때문이었다. 절대 입밖에 낸 적도, 마음을 전한 적도 없었지만, 둘 사이에는 애정이 있었다. 로빈이었던 시절엔 배트맨과 나란히 서는 것만을 그는 원했다. 그것만을 갈망했다. 언제 그 마음이 변했는지 잘은 몰랐다. 언제 불안감이 그를 삼키기 시작했는지는 알 수 없었다. 언제쯤 그들이 그냥 그대로 잘 지낼 수는 없다는 사실에 도달했는지는 모를 일이었다.

딕은 어떤 선택도 후회하지 않았다. 그 자신을 증명하기 위해 새 길을 걷기로 한 것을, 그게 떠난다는 것을 의미할지라도 후회하지 않았다. 거리를 두는 것이 필요했다. 왜냐하면 이제야 비로소 그는 성인으로서 브루스를 마주할 수 있게 되었으니까. 그리고 그가 내내 두려워했던 원인은 어쩌면 그의 일부가 브루스가 그가 떠나버렸다는 이유로 그를 미워할까 겁을 냈기 때문이었는지도 모른다. 

그러나 브루스는 그러지 않았다.

이것만이 딕이 갈망했던 것이었다. 여기에 여전히 그가 있을 자리가 있음을 아는 것.

"그 애도 알았을 거라 확신해요. 딕이 시선을 내리며 말했다. "그 애도 당신이 그 애를 자랑스러워한다는 걸 알았다고 전 확신합니다."

"딕." 브루스가 말했다. 목소리엔 어딘가 긴장한 구석이 있었다. 마치 말하기가 어려운 것처럼, 그의 이름을 입 밖에 내기가 어렵기라도 한 것처럼. "너와 알프레드가 내게는 가장 소중한 사람이야. 그 애..." 브루스는 주저했지만 고쳐서 말했다. 그 이름은 무겁게 울렸다. "제이슨도 소중했고."

"우리에게 무슨 일이 있건 당신 책임은 아니에요. 아시지요? 우리가 내린 결정은 우리 몫이고, 제정신인 사람은 누가 강요한다고 해서 이런 일을 직업으로 삼지는 않죠."

"알아." 브루스가 약간 목소리를 낮추어 말했다. "그러나 후회가 되는구나. 내가 하지 못했던 말 때문에. 그런 실수를 두 번 하고 싶지는 않아." 브루스가 딕을 보았다. "넌 나와 오랫동안 함께 있어 주었지. 누구보다도 참을성 있게 있어 주었어. 나도 알고 있다. 넌..."

" '넌'..." 딕이 그를 재촉하며 따라 말했다. 브루스는 조금 허둥거리는 듯 보였고 그래서 딕은 퍽 득의만면해졌다. 그는 짓궂은 웃음을 띤 채로 가까이 몸을 숙였다. "말해 봐요. 얼른."

"넌 못된 놈이야." 브루스가 마침내 말했다. 쌀쌀한 목소리였다. 

"자." 그를 몰고 가며 딕이 말했다. 딕의 눈은 문자 그대로 광채를 냈다. "정말 아낀다고 인정해요. 절 좋아한다고요. 어서." 

"널 사랑한다."

딕은 숨을 멈추었다.

브루스는 마치 그에게 도전하는 것처럼 그를 지그시 응시했다. "이게 듣고 싶었던 말 아닌가?"

"뭐, 그렇죠." 딕은 말했지만 그는 허둥댔다. 마땅히 그래야 하는 정도보다 훨씬 많이 허둥거렸다. 그러나 브루스는 그 문제를 곰씹지 않았다. 그는 다시 하던 일로 돌아갔다. 비록 그 와중에도 딕의 심장은 거세게 뛰고 딕의 뇌는 여전히 브루스가 한 말뜻을 처리하려 애쓰고 있었지만.

왜냐하면 브루스가 그를 사랑했기 때문이다. 비록 입 밖에 내어 말한 것은 처음일지라도. 그는 모두를 사랑했다. 그러나 딕은 그가 한 말에는 더 깊은 의미가 있다는 느낌에서 벗어날 수 없었다. 한 겹 벗기면 더 깊은 층위가 있고 딕에게 특별히 사랑한다는 말을 확언해 줘야만 한다고 느낀 이유가 있다고.

그러나 귓가까지 열이 오르기 시작했으니 어쩌면, 어쩌면 단지 딕이 그렇게 믿고 싶은 것뿐인지도 모른다. 

"여기 있어." 브루스가 말하는 바람에 딕의 생각이 끊어졌다. 딕이 그를 보았을 때 브루스도 돌아보았다. 둘은 시선을 굳게 맞추었다. "얼마 동안은 여기에 있거라."

딕에겐 다른 책임이 있었다. 딕은 블러드헤이븐에 돌아가서 사건을 끝내야 했지만, 이런 간단한 부탁을 듣자 그는 그를 거부할 수 없었다. 그는 그를 거부하지 않을 것이다.

"좋아요." 그가 말했다.

 

그들은 치료할 시간을 가졌다. 몸을 다시 만들 시간을 가졌다. 영점을 다시 잡고 솜씨를 되찾을 시간을 가졌다. 그들이 마침내 조심스럽게 순찰을 재개하기로 했을 때에도, 순찰다니는 것은 여전히 일련의 배우는 과정이었다. 무엇이 변했는지 배우기. 무엇이 변함없는지 배우기. 곧장 떨어져 각자 행동하는 게 아니라 상대가 새로 얻은 능력에 익숙해지기.

함께 일하는 법을 배우기.

시작은 험난했다. 딕이 막 로빈이 되었을 시절이 고되었던 것과 똑같았다. 근처에 동료가 있다는 사실에 익숙해지기. 범죄자와 싸워 주는 누군가가 곁에 있다는 점을 상황이 정리될 때 기억해 내기.

그는 혼자가 아니었다. 그리고 브루스도 혼자가 아니었다.

그러나 모든 게 완벽하진 않았다.

그들이 얼마나 연습했건 상관 없이 이따금 실수는 생겼다. 어느날 그들이 갱단원을 쫓던 와중, 딕은 화재대피구에서 미끄러져 발목을 삘 뻔했다. 딕의 완벽한 균형감이 처음으로 어긋났고 그는 추락하지 않기 위해 몸을 돌리다가 그만 사다리 가장자리에 베이고 말았다. 예전 상처에 너무 근접한 곳을 베는 바람에 상처가 하마터면 다시 벌어질 뻔했다.

다른 때였다면 이건 그냥 언제든 생기는 실수에 불과했을 것이다. 그러나 브루스는 적이 도망가도록 내버려 두고 추격을 즉시 중단했다.

"괜찮아요." 딕이 말했다. 그러나 브루스의 얼굴을 본 그는 이게 괜찮은 일이 아님을 깨달았다.

그리고 브루스가 여느 때와 똑같은 엄정하고 단호한 표정을 짓고 있더라도, 딕은 그 속을 들여다볼 수 있었다.

뭔가가 여전히 브루스를 괴롭히고 있었다.

그 후 그들은 케이브로 돌아왔다. 딕의 부탁으로 그들은 화재대피구에서 미끄러진 사건은 알프레드에게 비밀로 하기로 했다. 그러나 집사가 그날 밤 자리를 뜨자마자 브루스는 구급상자를 딕의 품에 처넣었다.

"고마워요." 딕은 이렇게 말하긴 했어도 딱히 구급상자가 필요하진 않았다. 출혈은 한참 전에 멎었던 것이다. 그 상처는 당시에는 겁날 정도였지만 따지고 보면 아무것도 아니었다- 특히나 딕이 과거에 얻었던 온갖 부상에 비하면. 그러나 딕은 브루스가 까닭 모르게 동요하는 기색을 눈치챘기에 그에게 장단을 맞춰 주고 싶었다. 그는 책상에 앉아서 유니폼을 허리까지 벗기고 상처를 살폈다.

여기는 브루스가 분명 딕의 잘못을 탓해야 하는 대목이었다. 무모하게 행동하지 말았어야 했다고. 그렇게 경솔하게 굴지 말았어야 했다고. 최소한 책상에서 내려와라, 거긴 의자가 아니야. 라는 말이라도 있으리라고 딕은 예측하고 있었다. 그는 꾸중을 기다렸지만 브루스는 컴퓨터로 그날 밤의 보고서를 쓰기만 할 뿐 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 브루스가 자신에게 눈길 한 번을 주지 않았을지라도 그는 까닭이 있어서 가까이 있는 것임을 익히 아는 딕은 말라붙은 피를 닦아냈다. 이런 게 일처리를 감독하는 브루스만의 방식이라는 사실을 잘 알았기에 딕은 그가 잘못했다고 꾸짖는 말이 브루스의 입에서 나오기를 기다렸다. 그러나 또다시 아무런 말도 없었다.

정적만이 흐르는 바람에 그는 불편해졌다.

딕은 책상 구석에 구급상자를 밀어 놓고 훌쩍 뛰어내렸다. 딕이 브루스에게 다가가서 마주볼 때까지도 브루스는 몸을 움직이지 않았다. 딕은 반응이 있기를, 무슨 반응이라도 있기를 바라면서 좀 더 가까이 다가갔다. 그가 가까이 다가옴을 감지한 브루스는 몸을 돌려 그를 보았지만, 감정은 모조리 박쥐 형상의 베일에 가려진 채였다.

딕의 손가락은 카울 아래에 간절히 다가가고 싶어했다- 브루스의 얼굴에서 가면을 벗겨서 박쥐가 아닌 그 남자를 보고 싶었다. 그러나 그레이슨은 많은 것을 알았다. 가면을 벗겨내려는 자에게 전기충격을 가하는 장치가 가면에는 있었다. 브루스는 돌다리도 두들겨 보고 건너는 사람이었다- 딕은 그 생각에 저도 모르게 씁쓸해졌다.

예전의 그는 임무 중에 브루스에게 무슨 일이라도 생기는 경우에 대비해서 가면을 벗기는 법을 익혀 놓았었다. 그러나 그가 실전에서 그걸 실행해 볼 일은 없었으며 그가 로빈이었던 시절 이후로 배트맨의 기술이 어떻게 바뀌었을지는 더욱이 몰랐다. 그래서 감히 그에게 직접 손을 대는 대신에 그는 얼굴을 반만 가린 가면의 가장자리에 손을 가져갔다. 

브루스는 호기심 많은 사람이 동물에게 다가올 때와 그리 다르지 않은 태도로 그를 물끄러미 응시했지만 손가락이 피부에 닿았을 때 흠칫거리진 않았다. 물러나는 대신, 그는 암시를 알아듣고 선 채로 망토를 끄르고 복면을 벗었다.

검은 머리카락은 카울 때문에 눌려 있었고 파란 눈은 선명했다. 요청만으로 브루스가 가면을 벗어준다는 것, 얼굴을 가리고 있던 것을 끌러내는 그의 동작 속에는 딕으로 하여금 수줍음 비슷한 기분이 들게 하는 뭔가가 있었다.

브루스의 얼굴을 그가 손으로 감싸자 약간의 의심이 감도는 푸른 눈이 그를 바라보았다. 그러나 그 눈빛에는 단순한 의심보다 더 깊은 뭔가가 있었다- 어쩌면 망설임 같은 느낌이 눈동자엔 어려 있었다.

"부탁이니 더 이상은 저를 보호하려고 애쓰지 마세요."

눈길을 떨군 브루스는 마치 거절하는 말을 내고 싶은 것처럼 아주 살짝 입을 열었지만 말은 나오지 않고 막혔다.

딕이 그에게 입을 맞추었던 것이다.

사실대로 말하자면 딕은 그러려고 한 것은 아니었다. 그러나 예기치도 않게 일이 그렇게 되었다. 브루스는 가만히, 높다란 탑처럼 우뚝 서서 그를 내려다보았고, 갑자기 울컥 치미는 감정이 딕의 가슴을 뒤덮었다. 불안했기 때문이었다. 브루스가 마주 입맞춰 주지 않을까 불안한 것이 아니라 그가 다시 거리를 둘까 불안했다. 그가 늘 그러듯이 그를 밀어낼까 불안했다.

"딕-" 그는 살짝 얼굴을 틀었지만 딕은 대답 없이 손으로 얼굴을 붙잡고 더 가까이 당겼다. 딕의 손길이 피부에 부드럽게 닿았고 브루스의 수염 자국이 손바닥에 까끌하게 느껴졌다.

"제발," 브루스가 눈을 피했을 때 딕이 말했다. "저를 멀리하지 마세요."

브루스는 딕에게 손을 뻗으려는 것처럼 손을 들다가 뚝 멈추었다. 둘 사이의 공간에 손을 멈춘 채 브루스는 눈동자에 확신 없는 빛을 한순간 띠었다. 딕은 그 손을 붙잡고 뒤집어 손목보호구가 연결된 곳을 드러냈다. 딕은 천천히 손목보호구를 고정하는 끈과 매듭을 풀었다. 그를 바라보는 브루스의 눈길이 느껴졌지만 남자는 석상처럼 굳게 선 채 침묵했다. 

장갑이 벗겨지며 그의 피부가 차츰 드러났다. 거칠고 굳은살이 박힌 브루스의 맨손이 딕의 손에 닿았다. 딕은 반대쪽 손목도 풀었고 이번에는 시간을 들여 찬찬히 브루스의 손을 매만졌다. 자기 손과 크기를 비교해 보고, 손마디에 있는 가느다란 찰과상과 손바닥에 남은 오래되어 옅어진 흉터를 쓸었다.

딕이 고개를 들었을 때, 브루스의 얼굴에 미소는 없었지만 눈동자 속에는 달라진 것이 있었다- 돌 같은 얼굴에 단 하나 생긴 변화였다. 따뜻함이 어려 빛나는 파란 눈은 슬프고도 아름다웠다.

딕은 다시 한 번 몸을 기울여 브루스를 책상에 눌렀지만, 이번엔 두 사람의 입술이 맞닿기 직전에 브루스가 입을 열었다.

"그만."

잠시 동안 그는 멈추었다. 딕은 가슴이 조여들어 시선을 내렸다. 뱃속이 뒤틀렸다. 모든 게 무의미하다고 그는 마음속으로 말했다. 브루스는 꿈에 불과했다- 아름답고, 정신 산란하고, 혼돈스러운 꿈. 그러나 그 모든 것 아래에 다른 것이 있다고 딕은 믿고 싶었다.

그는 다시 몸을 구부리고 입술이 브루스의 입술을 스치게 하며 속삭였다. "별로 설득력 있는 목소리가 아닌데요."

그는 다시 그에게 입을 맞추었다.

브루스는 그를 밀어내지 않았고, 곧 브루스의 입술이 그의 입술 아래에서 고분고분하게 움직이기 시작하자 딕의 심장은 더욱더 빠르게 뛰었다. 딕은 머리카락에 손이 뻗어오는 것을 느꼈다- 굳은살 박힌 손가락이 긴 앞머리를 쓸어내렸다. 부드럽게. 거의 다정하게. 그 손이 그를 붙잡더니 둘의 입술을 더 밀착시켰다.

가슴이 떨렸고 얼굴은 붉어졌고 신경계가 뒤흔들렸다. 딕은 브루스의 혀에 혀를 감았다. 충격적이게도 자경단 선배는 입을 열어 주었다. 따뜻하고 결이 고운 혀의 감촉을 혀로 맛보자- 너무도 달콤한 감각이 그를 덮쳤다.

바바라와, 코리앤더와 겪어 보았던 예기치 못했던 느낌이 다시 한 번 다가왔다. 처음으로 사랑에 빠지는- 편안한, 무적이 되는, 날아오르는 느낌이었다. 입 안을 맛볼 때마다, 감촉할 때마다 짜릿하고 황홀했다. 그러나 오늘 여기에는 한 가지 다른 점이 더 있었다. 그 모든 시간이 흐른 후 다시 저택 문을 열고 들어서던 순간과 똑같은 느낌이 있었다. 멀어졌으면서도 여전히 익숙한 무언가, 그가 언제나 속했던 장소와 다시 하나가 되는 느낌.

마치 집에 돌아온 듯한 느낌이었다.

"딕." 브루스가 말을 토했다. 이 모든 것에도 불구하고 여전히 단호한 목소리였다. 딕은 그의 말을 무시했다. 그는 브루스가 이걸 끊지 않길 바랐다. 그는 브루스가 우리가 하면 안 되는 게 무엇인지 말하지 않기를 바랐다. 이것이야말로 그들이 하면 안 되는 행동임을 그는 완벽하게 잘 알고 있었지만.

딕은 다시 한 번 입을 맞추어 그를 침묵시키는 한편 책상 쪽으로 그를 밀어붙였고, 몸 위에 올라타자 열정이 솟구치며 흥분이 치달았다. 그는 브루스의 아랫입술을 혀로 덧그렸는데 그러면서 입술을 빨고 싶은 충동을 참기란 불가능했다. 둘의 숨결은 이제 뜨겁고 끈적했으며 입술은 젖어 있었다.

그가 머뭇거리는 태도를 보였는데도 브루스는 그를 밀어내지 않았다. 그러기는커녕 그는 목 깊숙이에서부터 낮게 앓는 소리를 울렸고, 그 소리를 듣자 딕은 등줄기를 따라 오싹하는 전율이 치달았다. 

저도 모르게 그는 브루스의 피부를 맛보고 싶어졌다. 저도 모르게 그는 입술로 브루스의 입술을, 귀를 빨아들이고 목까지 닿을 수 있도록 수트의 목깃을 끌어내렸다. 저도 모르게 그는 손을 가만히 둘 수 없었고, 만지고 만지면서도 더 갈망했다. 그의 손이 브루스의 강인한 가슴부터 조각 같은 복근까지 쓸어내리고 다리 사이에 파고들었다.

브루스가 숨을 삼켰다. 그는 뭔가 말하고 싶은 표정이었지만 딕은 유니폼 아래이긴 해도 남성의 윤곽을 느낄 수 있었다.

딕은 그의 옷을 벗기려 바닥에 무릎을 꿇었다. 브루스의 목장화 끈을 풀기 시작하자 진한 가죽 냄새가 올라왔다. 신발끈을 그의 손으로 풀어내는 행위에는 어떤 면에선 낭만에 가까운 부분이 있었다. 브루스는 순순히 목장화를 벗고 걸어나왔고 딕은 이미 그보다 앞서 유틸리티 벨트를 풀고 있었다. 다시 망설임이 되돌아오자 딕은 브루스의 심장도 그의 심장만큼이나 거세게 뛰고 있을지 궁금한 마음이 들었다.

딕은 브루스의 바지를 벗기기 시작했다. 그의 의도가 명확해지자 마침내 브루스가 말했다.

"하지 마." 브루스가 확고하게 말했다. 그는 손을 들어 딕을 밀어내려 했으나 후배가 그의 손목을 잡아챘다. 딕은 고개를 들어 브루스의 손바닥에 다정하게 입을 맞추었다- 깃털처럼 여린 입맞춤이었다. 키스를 받는 브루스는 마치 돌로 깎은 조각처럼 움직이지 않았다. 다시 몸을 숙인 딕은 얼굴을 브루스의 허벅지 사이에 묻었고, 이번엔 남자는 저항하지 않았다.

딕은 브루스의 발기한 성기를 움켜쥐고 부드럽게 쓰다듬은 다음 기둥을 따라 입을 맞추었다. 브루스는 숨을 한 번 삼켰을 뿐 잠잠했다. 잡념이 딕의 마음속 구석을 성가시게 들쑤시며 브루스 웨인이 잠자리를 한 온갖 여자들을 상기시켰고, 그는 브루스가 여자들과 있을 때도 이렇게 과묵했을까 의문을 품었다.

경쟁심이 들자 오히려 욕망은 강해지기만 했다. 그는 이 벽을 뚫고 들어가서 브루스가 신음을 토하게 하고 싶었다.

그는 긴 앞머리를 한쪽 옆으로 쓸어내면서 브루스의 귀두를 삼켰다. 브루스는 잠시 호흡을 멈추는 듯했다. 브루스의 맛은 딕이 예상했던 무엇과도 달랐는데, 사실 애초부터 이 모든 것은 그의 경험을 아득히 벗어난 범위에 있었다. 그러나 그는 시도를 하고 싶었다. 그는 브루스에게 쾌락을 주고 싶었다.

브루스의 맛도 냄새도 딕이 예상하던 것과는 전혀 달랐다. 그러나 가장 놀랍게 느껴진 것은 열기였다. 브루스는 몹시 뜨거웠다. 딕은 더 깊숙이 그를 머금었다. 시야 한켠으로 브루스가 탁자 모서리를 움켜잡는 것이 보였다. 브루스의 복근에서 힘이 빠지는 것이 보였다. 그리고 비록 브루스가 입을 전혀 열지 않을지라도 딕이 오르락내리락할 때마다 숨을 멈추었다가 한숨을 토하는 숨결은 그에게 많은 이야기를 건네고 있었다.

딕은 크기가 너무 커서 입과 턱을 부자연스럽게 벌려야 하는 것을 감수하고 브루스의 성기를 좀더 삼켰다. 그는 의도치 않게 신음했고 브루스의 굵고 뜨거운 중심을 문 채로 노래하는 듯한 콧소리를 흘렸다. 여기까지 오자 정도 이상으로, 스스로가 가능할 거라고 생각했던 것 이상으로 머리에 피가 몰렸다. 딕은 간절하게 이 남자에게 쾌감을 주고 싶었고, 그를 만지고 맛보고 싶었고, 언제부턴가 허공 말고는 아무것도 닿지 않는데도 엉덩이를 놀리는 와중이었다. 그는 욕망을 풀고 싶었다.

그는 더 많은 것을 원했다.

딕은 브루스의 사정을 받아낼 준비가 되어 있었다. 그러나 브루스는 별안간 부드럽지만 다급하게 그의 어깨를 밀어젖혀 몸이 떨어지게 했다. 눈을 들면서 딕은 설교가 있을 거라 예상했다. 왜 그들이 해서는 안 되는지, 왜 그들이 할 수 없는지를 설명하는 이야기를 듣게 될 것을 예상했다. 그러나 그가 올려다보았을 때 그는 브루스의 얼굴을 보았다. 열이 오르고 눈동자가 짙어진 얼굴을. 욕망에 잠긴 표정을. 딕은 그런 표정을 짓는 브루스의 얼굴을 단 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.

여기서 당장 끝까지 가고 싶은 마음을 솟구치게 하는 표정이었다.

여기선 안 돼, 둘의 눈이 마주치자 이런 속삭임이 머릿속을 울리는 것 같았다. 그리고 브루스는 부드럽게 딕이 일어서게 이끌고서 둘의 입술을 포갰고, 딕은 이번 단 한 번만큼은 그가 초대받았음을 알았다.

 

그는 이런 생각을 하지 말아야 한다.

둘은 브루스의 방 안에 있다. 브루스는 딕의 안에 손가락 하나를 더 밀어넣는 한편 다른쪽 손으로는 딕의 발기한 남성을 가라앉지 않도록 쓰다듬는 중이다. 딕은 이 생각을 하지 말아야 한다는 사실을 알고 있다. 왜 브루스가 자기 행위를 정확히 알고 있는 듯해 보이는지 생각하지 말고, 어떻게 이런 노련한 경지에 이르렀는지 생각하지 말아야 한다. 몇 사람이나 그와 함께 이 침대에 올랐는지 생각하지 말아야 한다.

자꾸만 잡념이 끼어들자 질투가 일어났다. 조금은 슬픈 마음마저 들었는지 모른다. 그래서 딕은 그 생각 대신 쾌감에 집중하려고 노력한다. 어려운 일은 아니다.이제 뒤쪽의 팽팽한 압박은 거의 느껴질락 말락하게 줄었다. 아까 전까지는 온 얼굴을 찡그릴 수밖에 없었는데도. 그거야 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 그가 많은 일을 해 보았지만 이건 첫경험이었으니 말이다.

그는 초조했다. 흥분되었지만 초조했다. 브루스가 완벽을 요구하는 성격이기에 딕은 스스로가 경험이 없다는 사실이 걱정되었다. 그러나 누군가가 딕을 이 경험으로 인도할 일이 있다면 그 사람은 브루스여야만 했으니, 남자는 참을성 있게 이 모든 경험으로 그를 인도해 주었기 때문이었다. 비록 그가 다른 일에는 전혀 참을성을 발휘하지 않을지라도. 다른 사람에게는 전혀 참을성이 없을지라도.

그래서 편하게 느껴질 정도였다. 딕의 이마에, 귀에, 턱선에, 목젖에 입술이 닿았다- 마치 작은 격려 같은 입맞춤이었다. 딕이 어릴 적 새로운 무기나 기술을 연마했을 때 잘 해냈다는 칭찬을 받던 것과 그리 다르지 않았다.

브루스가 손가락을 그의 안에 깊이 묻자 꽉 들어차 빠듯한 느낌이 든다. 손마디까지 들어왔다. 꾸준히 그의 성기를 애무하는 브루스가 낯선 감각과 쾌감 사이에서 줄타기를 하는 이 연옥에 그를 가두어 놓는 바람에 타락할 듯한 느낌이 드는 지경이다. 그래서 그는 계속 엉덩이를 꿈틀거린다.

그는 숨을 헉 들이켰다가도 브루스가 첨단 쪽을 집중공략하기 시작하자 쾌감 섞인 한숨이 된 숨을 이내 토해냈다. 한숨이 점점 잦아지고 신음의 경계를 넘어가던 차 브루스는 몸을 숙여 다시 그에게 입을 맞추었고 딕은 저도 모르게 허기진 사람처럼 키스에 응했다. 진하고 열기 어린 키스였다. 딕은 브루스의 혀가 그의 혀에 감기는 것을 느끼면서도 더욱 많은 것을 갈구했다.

그래서 딕은 브루스의 어깨를 붙잡고 체위를 바꾸었고, 브루스는 딕이 하고 싶은 대로 하도록 손가락을 빼 주었다. 딕이 그의 위에 올라가도록. 딕은 그때서야 브루스가 얼마나 발기했는지 비로소 눈치챘다. 브루스의 분신이 뻣뻣하게 서서 맥동한다. 쿠퍼액이 첨단에 스며나와 맺힌다. 어딘가에 들어가서 해방될 태세 만만으로. 그는 처음부터 줄곧 이렇게 흥분했던 건지도, 딕을 풀어 주면서도 내내 이랬는지도 모른다- 딕은 확신하지는 못했다. 그는 자기 몸에 집중하느라 한눈팔 틈이 없었고 브루스는 언제나처럼 차분한 태도였던 것이다. 딕이 그의 손길 사이에서 신음성을 내는 와중에도 브루스는 으스스할 정도로 조용했다. 그러나 그의 얼굴은 평소보다 상기되어 있었고 눈빛은 평소 이상으로 타고 있었다. 

딕이 엉덩이를 꿈틀거리자 둘의 성기가 맞닿아 서로 스쳤고 딕은 신음을 삼키려 입술을 깨물어야 했다. 브루스가 열기가 짙어진 눈빛으로 지그시 바라보며 손을 뻗어 양쪽을 동시에 쓰다듬었다. 딕은 이번에는 소리가 나오는 걸 참지 못하고 입술 사이로 신음성을 흘렸다. 브루스의 성기가 뿜는 열기와 둘의 것을 모아주는 손길과 점막의 달콤한 마찰.

딕의 손이 다시 헤매기 시작한다. 손길이 브루스의 몸 위를 지난다. 총상과, 멍과, 흉터 위를 지난다. 딕은 자기 몸에 새로 난 상처를 생각했고 둘의 상처가 서서히 닮아간다고 생각했다.

딕은 준비가 되었다. 그런 일은 꿈에도 생각한 적 없었지만 그는 브루스를 가득 느끼고 싶다. 브루스가 안에 들어오게 하고 싶다. 지금 그를 원한다. 그래서 그는 몸을 낮춘다.

딕은 브루스에게로 몸을 내려붙인다.

낯선 감각이 들어서 무슨 생각을 해야 할지 모르게 된 그는 인상을 쓰지만, 이를 악문 브루스가 그날 밤 냈던 소리를 통틀어 가장 큰 신음을 내뱉는 바람에 딕은 전신에 열기가 치닫는 듯한 흥분에 휩싸인다. 그 소리가 더 듣고 싶었던 그는 진행한다. 브루스의 성기 위로 내려앉고 있노라니 저속하고도 음란하고도 흥분되는 느낌이 한꺼번에 몰려온다.

조금씩 조금씩 딕은 브루스의 중심을 몸으로 삼키고, 그런 다음 꽉 들어찬 뜨거운 느낌에 몸을 떤다. 그는 더 넣는 게 가능한지 가늠할 수가 없었지만 브루스가 갑자기 그의 엉덩이를 움켜잡고는 끝까지 몸을 밀어붙인다. 그 서슬에 딕은 브루스에게 손톱을 박고 브루스는 이 사이로 낮게 새는 소리를 낸다. 희미하고 조용해서 거의 듣기 힘든 소리였으나 딕은 들었다. 그 소리를 듣자 열기가 전신을 휩쌌다. 그는 그 소리를 다시 듣고 싶었다.

브루스는 몇 차례 그를 찌르고 들어오고 딕은 집중하려고, 브루스의 움직임에 집중하려고 애쓴다. 그 리듬에 집중하려고. 그리고 움직이면 움직일수록 딕의 초점은 감각에서 벗어난다. 그는 브루스에게 초점을 맞춘다. 팽팽해진 표정으로 이를 악문 브루스는 언제나처럼 깊이 집중하고 있지만- 그렇게 열심인 중에도 그는 어째선지 여전히 수려하고 아름다워 보인다. 이따금, 특히나 밀어붙일 때 그는 억눌린 숨소리를 토해낸다.

딕은 달아오른다. 그럴 수 있을 거란 확신은 전혀 없었지만 열이 오른다. 행위가 길게 이어질수록 몸은 점점 브루스의 것을 받아들이는 데 적응했고 브루스가 자제력을 잃게 만들고 싶은 마음은 점점 더 강해진다.

그래서 그는 브루스를 매트리스로 도로 밀어붙인다. 그는 침대에 무릎을 단단히 박고 외운 리듬 그대로 브루스의 성기 위를 오르내린다. 이제 둘의 몸이 꼭 껴안고 있던 자세에서 떨어졌는데도 딕은 흥분으로 오싹 몸서리를 치는데, 누운 채로 몸 위에 올라탄 딕을 응시하는 브루스가 너무도 절실한 눈빛이었기 때문이다.

둘 사이에 공간이 생기는 바람에 딕은 자신의 중심에 자유롭게 손을 댈 수 있다. 균형을 잃을까 두려웠던 그는 우선 중심을 가볍게 감싸 쥔다. 그러나 이윽고 그는 다른쪽 팔로 지탱하며 몸을 약간 젖히고 다른 손으로 중심을 어루만지기 시작한다. 브루스 앞에서 드러내 놓고 성기를 애무하는 자세는 벌거벗은 것 같고 음란하고도 죄스럽게 느껴지지만 몸은 등을 젖힌 채 쉬지 않고 브루스의 무릎 위에서 요분질을 친다.

딕의 입에서 이제 제멋대로 소리가 나온다. 쾌감이 밀려오기 시작한다. 그래, 손길도 기분 좋았지만 브루스의 것도 차츰 기분 좋게 느껴지기 시작함을 그는 깨닫는다. 딕은 이제 좀더 수월하게, 빠르게 브루스의 중심 위를 왕복한다. 기분 좋아서, 너무 좋아서 몸은 뒤틀리고 전신이 뜨거워진다. 브루스의 손이 다시 그에게 다가와 부드럽게 위아래로 쓸어내린다- 가슴 전체를 어루만지고는 엉덩이로 내려와 딕의 움직임에 맞춰 둘의 몸을 밀착시킨다.

딕의 신음성이 높아지기 시작하는 한편 브루스가 내는 소리도 좀더 확실히 들려온다. 떨리는 듯 내뱉는 숨소리가, 악문 이 사이로 흘리는 앓는 소리까지도 낱낱이 딕의 귀에 들린다. 마침내 브루스는 다시 몸을 일으켜 앉았고 딕은 브루스가 불가능할 지경으로 깊이 밀고 들어오는 바람에 울부짖는다. 그러나 브루스는 그걸로 만족하지 않았고 몸을 옮겨 체위를 바꾼다.

딕은 매트리스에 눕고 브루스가 그에게 짓쳐 들어온다. 딕은 브루스가 비집고 들어오는 동안 줄곧 신음한다. 브루스는 몸을 숙여 그의 위에 엎드리고, 전신을 써서 밀어붙이자- 우람한 어깨부터 고른 복근까지- 브루스의 근육이 낱낱이 딕의 눈에 들어온다. 피스톤 운동을 한다. 깊게, 빠르게. 딕은 몸을 일으켜 브루스의 빗장뼈에, 목에, 턱선에 입을 맞추고 마침내 입술을 포갠다.

그들이 이렇게 가까워질 수 있으리라고 그는 꿈에도 생각한 적이 없었다.

키스에는 모든 말이 담겨 있다. 브루스의 입은 뜨겁고 축축하고 혀가 그의 혀를 압박해 온다. 강하게. 열띠게. 이윽고 딕이 입술을 떼었을 때 그는 브루스의 얼굴에 시선을 둔다.

여느 때라면 잔머리 하나 없이 단정할 머리칼이 비어져나와 있다. 이마에 땀이 흐른 자국이 번들거린다. 그의 눈동자는 다시금 절박한 빛을 띠지만, 그보다 더 깊은 무언가로 물들어 있다.

둘의 시선이 마주치고 푸른 눈이 푸른 눈에 붙박힌다. 브루스는 딕의 얼굴에 달라붙은 머리칼을 매만져 준다.

그는 할 말이 있는 것처럼 살짝 입을 열지만 막상 말은 내지 않는다. 이런 쾌락 한가운데에 있는데도 그는 괴로운 눈이다. 딕의 마음속 어딘가가 찰칵 맞물린다.

"저도 사랑해요." 그가 말했다.

이런 날이 올 줄 알기라도 한 것처럼 그는 아무 동요 없이 이 말을 했다. 한숨처럼 자연스럽게 말을 흘리며 그는 브루스의 목에 팔을 감았다. 브루스는 아무 말도 없었으나 딕을 꽉 끌어안고 머리카락을 쓰다듬어 준다.

브루스는 말할 필요가 없었다.

둘의 몸은 더없이 가까웠으니까.

딕은 별안간 등줄기에 불꽃이 튀는 것을 느낀다. 그는 입술을 떼고 숨을 헐떡인다. 브루스는 다시 그에게 파고들고 그는 다시 불꽃 튀는 감각을 느낀다. 반응을 감지한 브루스가 응답한다. 딕의 몸이 매트리스에 내리눌리고 그는 브루스가 불가능할 정도로 깊이 찔러넣자 울부짖는다. 더욱 비집고 들어올수록 등이 활처럼 휜다. 눈앞에 별이 보이고 육체는 인생 처음 경험하는 쾌락에 응한다. 브루스는 더 박자를 빨리 해서 그를 내부에서부터 흔든다.

딕은 브루스를 올려다본다. 쾌락으로 눈꺼풀은 반쯤 감겨 있다. 머리카락은 격렬한 운동으로 헝클어졌고 땀은 목덜미까지 흘러내리며 눈빛은 바뀌어 있다. 언제나처럼 어둡고 강렬한 눈빛이지만 지금은 변한 것이 있다. 두 눈동자는 거의 야생적일 정도의 쾌락에 뒤덮여 있다. 그 눈동자를 바라보는 것만으로도 딕은 오싹 전율이 인다.

그 찰나 딕은 눈빛 속에서 모든 게 허물어져 사라진 것을 보았다. 자제력도, 분별력도. 푸른 눈의 갈색머리 미녀가 몇 명이나 저 눈빛을 목격했을지 궁금한 마음도 어느덧 자취를 감추었다. 브루스는 열이 오를 때 항상 저런 표정이 되는 걸까 아니면 오직 딕만이 독점하는 눈빛일까? 그가 아는 것이라곤 오늘 이 눈빛을 처음 본다는 것, 그리고 오늘이 마지막이 아니기를 바란다는 것뿐이었다.

브루스는 어깨에 딕의 다리를 걸쳐 놓고서 새로 힘차게 깊은 곳까지 밀고 들어왔다. 더욱더 세게 찔러넣는 그의 눈은 욕망에 취해 흐릿했다. 이제는 완전히 녹아내린 딕은 억제하지 못하고 숨막힌 듯 헐떡대다가 흥분한 신음성으로 사그라지는 소리를 냈다. 

브루스가 그의 안을 쿵쿵 박아대기 시작하자 딕의 손은 뭐라도 잡으려고 허우적거렸다. 그는 이전까지의 어느 때와도 다르게 깊고 급박하게 몰아쳤다. 삽입운동에 흔들리면서 그레이슨은 두 손으로 시트를 움키고 잡아당겼다. 몸이 제자리에서 요동치자 머리는 한쪽으로 휩쓸리고 땀방울이 검은 머리칼에 엉기기 시작했다.

교성이 시끄럽게 방을 울렸다. 이따금 딕은 제멋대로 흘러나오는 저 자신의 신음성이 창피해 얼굴을 붉힐 지경이었으나, 부끄러움은 언제나 쾌감에 밀려 뒷전이 되고 말았다. 이전까진 존재하는 줄도 몰랐던 쾌감이었다. 그리고 그러는 내내 딕의 귀엔 브루스가 내는 소리도 들렸다. 언제나 침착하던 브루스가 쾌락에 신음을 토하기 시작했다. 

갑자기 브루스가 그의 목에 입을 맞추더니 피부에 맺힌 땀을 핥고는 귀에 대고 속삭인다. 그가 아름답다고, 더할 나위 없는 느낌이라고, 언제까지나 이대로 섹스할 수도 있을 것 같다고 찬사의 말을 건넨다.

그 말이 딕을 아슬아슬한 곳까지 몰아붙였다. 열기로 몸이 달아올랐다. 발가락이 오므라졌다. 입 안이 말랐다. 절정에 올라 몸이 덜덜 떨려 오자 그는 시트를 움켜잡고 눈을 꽉 감았다. 뜨거운 정액이 아랫배와 시트에 튀었다. 딕이 오르가즘에 도달하자 브루스는 변덕스러운 리듬을 탄다. 몇 차례 더 찔러넣고는 그도 절정에 이른다. 브루스는 딕의 어깨를 물고 절정 순간의 앓는 신음성을 억누른다. 딕은 상대가 사정한 액으로 내부가 뜨겁게 차오르는 것을 느끼며 매트리스에 늘어진다.

브루스는 그 위에 엎어지고 둘 모두 숨을 고르려 애쓴다. 딕은 브루스의 등에 번들거리는 땀자국을 게으르게 쓰다듬는다. 딕은 브루스가 마침내 몸을 빼자 한숨을 쉰다. 브루스는 몸을 굴려 등을 땅에 댔고 딕을 곁에 뉘었고, 둘은 그렇게 오랜 시간 누워 있었다.

"몸은 어때?" 브루스가 물었다. 딕은 브루스가 부상을 언급하는 것임을 알고 대답 대신 눈을 굴린다. 방금 섹스를 한 마당인데 어떻게 브루스는 그런 게 생각이 나지? 딕은 앞을 똑바로 보는 것도 간신히 가능한 판국이었고 생각은 더군다나 어려웠다.

"썩창이죠." 브루스의 반응을 포착하기 위해 고개를 돌리며 딕이 말했다. 딕의 퉁명스러운 대꾸에 한 대 얻어맞은 표정이 된 브루스는 거의 안절부절 못하는 눈치였고 딕은 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨린다. "전 괜찮아요. 아니 좋아요."

브루스는 한동안 말이 없었다. 그는 손을 뻗어서 딕의 칼에 찔렸던 옆구리에 남은 흉터를 손마디로 부드럽게 쓸어 본다. 상처를 더듬는 그의 표정은 엄숙하다시피 하다.

"이럴 가치가 있나 의문이 들었던 적은 없어요?" 딕이 살며시 물었다. 그는 흉터를 살펴보던 브루스가 눈을 들고 딕이 자세한 설명을 덧붙이는 동안 딕을 올려다보는 것을 느꼈다. "당신에게 감사도 안 하는 사람들을 지키는 일에요. 당신이 무슨 일을 해 주었는지 알지도 못할 사람들 때문에 동료도, 친구도, 가족도 죽어가는 것에요. 지친 적은 없나요?"

긴 침묵이 흘렀다. 종내 대답이 떨어졌다.

"가치가 있는지 의문을 품은 적은 없다. 다른 길을 모르기 때문에 나는 이렇게 하는 거야."

딕은 시선을 떨구었다. 멀리서 짧은 기억이 되돌아왔다- 웃음소리와, 여인이 공중에 떠서 팔을 뻗을 때 얼굴에 떠올리던 미소가. 그는 그 빛나던 눈이 공포에 질려 커지던 기억까지 이르자 생각을 접어 두었다. 시간이 흐르며 둔해지고 흐려지긴 하였으나 익숙한 아픔으로 가슴이 욱신거렸다.

그레이슨은 더는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 굳이 말을 할 필요가 없었다. 마침내 그는 자신이 그 말을 더없이 잘 이해한다는 사실을 깨달았다.

"전 조만간 돌아가야 해요." 딕이 말했다. "블러드헤이븐으로요. 여기서 너무 오래 시간을 보냈군요."

"안다." 브루스가 말했다. 그는 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. "그게 옳은 일이지."

딕은 좀더 가까이 다가붙어서 브루스의 가슴에 머리를 내려놓았다. 머리칼 끝을 가볍게 쓰다듬는 손이 느껴졌다. 그 손길을 받자 마음에 안정이 찾아왔다.

"언제든 돌아와도 된단다." 브루스가 나직하게 말했다. 그 말은 거의 부탁에 가깝게 느껴졌다.

딕은 반쯤 감은 눈으로 앞을 바라보았다. 브루스의 따뜻한 몸 위에 머리를 두고 들숨과 날숨에 가슴이 오르내리는 것을 느끼며 그의 심장 고동에 귀를 기울였다. 딕은 언제나 브루스의 피부 속으로 기어들어가고 싶었다- 남자의 속생각을 알아듣기 위해서, 그가 어떻게 감각하고 어떻게 기능하는지 이해하기 위해서, 그의 허파로 숨쉬고 그의 마음으로 생각하고 싶었다. 그러나 그런 일은 절대 일어나지 않을 터였고, 딕은 그 대신 여기 이 자리에 정착하면 되는 거라고 결론지었다.

잠에 떨어질락말락하는 몸과 피곤한 눈으로 그는 방의 끝에 있는 창문 밖을 바라보았다. 커튼 틈으로 도시 풍경이 보였다- 고담, 한밤중에도 환히 빛나는 도시, 도시의 불빛은 반딧불이나 불꽃놀이나 흩어진 유리조각을 연상케 했다. 찬란하게 빛을 반사하며 반짝였다.

집이구나, 머릿속에 이런 생각이 떠올랐다. 그리고는 눈이 감겼다.

 

"나이트윙."

뚜렷하지만 나직한 목소리였다. 딕은 어깨 너머로 말을 건 사람을 돌아보았다.

새 로빈이 빌딩 가장자리에서 그의 옆자리로 몸을 옮겨 섰다. 빨간 조끼는 여전히 몸에 다소 컸다. 딕과 제이슨에 비하면 팀은 퍽 조그마했다. 그러나 최소한 망토는 이제 좀 몸에 맞았다- 딕이 처음 유니폼을 입은 팀을 만났던 당시엔 소년은 끊임없이 망토를 추슬러 올렸던 것이다.

배트맨은 딕과 팀만 남겨 함께 순찰을 돌도록 하고는 혼자 임무 때문에 자리를 비운 터였다. 비록 과거에 그들이 함께 순찰을 돈 적이 있었을지 몰라도 단둘만 순찰을 도는 건 처음이었다. 팀은 확연히 더 발전이 필요한 영역도 몇 가지 있었고 대부분은 따라잡는 도중이었지만 일에 임하는 태도만큼은 나무랄 데 없었다. 들은 바에 따르면 팀은 인상적인 정신력의 소유자였고 브루스는 소년이 지닌 탐정 자질을 칭찬하기까지 했다. 딕은 이 아이라면 결국에는 잘 해낼 거라고 확신했다.

"질문이 있어." 팀이 말을 이었다. 딕은 놀라지 않았다- 딕이 고담에 들를 때마다 팀은 항상 질문할 거리가 있었다.

"그런 말 안 붙여도 되는데. 그냥 물어보면 돼." 딕이 말했다. 팀은 살짝 주저하는 눈치였고 딕은 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 아이는 아직 약간... 어색하게 굴었다. 딕은 팀이 그냥 타고나길 수줍은 성격인 건지 아니면 아직 그들이 끈끈한 사이가 아닌 까닭에 짐짓 예의를 차리는 중인 것뿐인지 분간할 수 없었다. "괜찮아, 정말이야. 뭐든 물어봐."

"알았어." 팀이 목을 가다듬으며 말했다. 그는 단둘임을 확인하려는 듯 옥상을 재빨리 두리번거렸다. 그는 목소리를 낮추었다. "사실은, 어... 배트맨에 관해선데."

딕은 눈썹 한 쪽을 올렸다. 딕의 호기심은 확실히 사로잡혔다. 그는 팀이 다음에 뭐라고 말할지 궁금했다.

"형이랑 브루스는... 오랫동안 알고 지냈으니까. 내 생각엔..." 뭐라고 물어야 할지 잘 모르겠다는 투로 팀은 말꼬리를 끌었다. 팀의 불안한 기색이 딕도 불안하게 만들고 있었다- 특히나 브루스에 관한 문제였기 때문에. 딕의 심장 박동이 조금 빨라지기 시작했다. "뭐랄까, 배트맨이 이런 행동을 좀 해. 행동이라고 할 것까진 아니지만 이런 소리를 내는데-"

딕이 서서히 미소를 띠었다.

"아무래도 난 이해를 못 하겠어서... 무슨 뜻으로 하는 거야? 가끔 내가 뭘 제안하면 브루스는 그렇게만 말하거든." 팀이 말을 이었다.

"예전에 제이슨이 나한테 똑같은 걸 물었어."

"정말?" 팀이 높아진 목소리로 말했다. 흥미가 솟았음에도 불구하고 그는 여전히 심각한 표정을 유지했다. "그래서... 답은 뭔데? 나쁜 뜻? 좋은 뜻?"

"정답은," 말을 시작한 딕은 드라마틱한 효과를 주기 위해 틈을 두었다. "나도 모른단 거야."

팀이 아연한 표정을 지었다. 딕은 참지 못하고 웃어댔다. "잠깐, 농담은 그만둬." 딕이 더 심하게 웃어대자 팀이 말했다. "난 진지하다고. 내가 뭘 잘못 말했나 걱정된단 말이야. 허락인지 반대인지 구분도 안 가는데 왠지 반대하는 것처럼 들려서."

"나도 진지해. 배트맨 말고는 누구라도 그 소리가 뭘 뜻하는지는 모를걸. 배트맨이 그런 소리를 내길래 무슨 뜻인지 물어 보면 항상 알듯 말듯한 대답밖에 안 하더라." 딕이 말했다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "솔직하게 말해서 내가 보기엔 중간쯤에 있는 소리 같아. 내가 하는 말을 어떻게 생각해야 할지 잘 모를 때 그런 소리를 내는 것 같거든."

"그럴싸한걸." 팀이 말했다. 그는 미간을 찌푸렸다. "와, 로빈이 세 명이나 있는데 아직 답은 모른다니."

"그러니까 배트맨의 미스터리가 계속되는 거 아니겠어." 딕이 말했다. "너라면 알아낼 거라고 확신해. 너한텐 미친 관찰력이 있잖아."

칭찬을 들은 팀의 얼굴이 약간 발그레해졌다. "아닌 것 같은데. 형이 브루스와는 제일 오래 알았잖아. 형이 못 알아냈다면 아무도 못 알아내는 거라고 생각해."

"간단하게 정리해 주는구나." 딕은 이렇게 말해 주며 절로 미소를 머금을 수밖에 없었다.


End file.
